Seven Swords Saga: CHI
by Royazali
Summary: Otherwise known as SSS: A Collage of Chaos, Hell, and Insanity, this fic is all about the one-shots! Join Brunette, Knight, Ocarina, Young Link, Seasons, Toony, Twilight, and others as they go about their random everyday lives. -updated whenevs-
1. Chapter 1: Ice Cream

**The first of many. Based on a true story, this one's for Yoko Kiara14.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight. No… To be more precise it was around 2 maybe 3. The time of night, or morning if you prefer, when all is quiet, everyone is tucked in their beds either dreaming in sweet bliss or having nightmares about that 9 o'clock History Test they forgot to study for.<p>

In any case, one thing was certain.

It was Fourth Meal Time.

Twilight crept from the room, making sure to keep quiet, nearly tripping over Young Link as he made his way to the kitchen.

The Links had been up all night, doing what any normal teenager, pre-teen, young adult, or kid would do on a Saturday. They had stayed up all night, watched movies, played video games, and when that got too violent, they would switch to card games. The Links quickly dropped that too as Knight continued to win every round.

After a few hours however, the youngest Link, Toony, had collapsed from weariness and the Links had decided it was time to turn in.

Twilight however, still had one more thing he had to do…

Smiling with a tired grin, Twilight stumbled down the hallway to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took out the ice cream container, and placed it on the counter. Once he had the scoop in hand, he took off the lid and looked at its untouched surface.

"Ah… Fresh, never been scooped before ice cream… The best…"

Just as he was about to defile the purity of the cream, Brunette came out of nowhere and stuck his finger down into the cold dessert, tainting the ice cream and breaking its smooth surface.

Straight faced, the brunette Hero scooped up some of the dessert with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. A self satisfied grin slowly made its way across his face as he enjoyed Twilight's moment of defeat. "Sweet delicious victory…"

Twilight stared, slack jawed and shocked, as Brunette left. "What… He… _Wh-Why?-!_"

His feelings of defeat and disbelief only increased as Toony appeared, hopped up on the counter, mimicked his older friend's actions, and stuck his finger in the ice cream.

"Thanks, Twilight!" he said with a grin before following Brunette out of the kitchen.

"Hey now! Wait just a minute! You can't just-" His eyes widened as Young Link appeared in the door frame. "Oh no way! I don't care if you go Oni on my butt, you are _not _going to stick your finger in this ice cream!"

The young Hero of Time tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Okay… And why would I do that?"

"Did you see what those two just did?" asked Twilight agitated. His poor ice cream had been soiled, and he hadn't even had a taste yet…

"Yeah… I did… Morons…" Young Link grinned as he picked up the entire tub of ice cream. He took the scoop out of Twilight's hand and departed. "Should have just taken the whole thing."

Twilight was left standing in the empty kitchen in complete shock and disbelief, ice cream-less…

And then Ocarina walked in.

"Hey, Twilight, we got any ice cream?"

The Twilit Hero groaned and shook his head in answer. Yet another night gone without ice cream…

Ocarina frowned, "Too bad… But I thought I bought another tub today…" He shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

As the two Links returned to their room they stopped to glance in the living room to check on Seasons and Knight.

Knight waved a spoon in their direction, a smile on his face. In his hand was a pint of ice cream. "And what are you two doing up so late?" he asked.

Twilight half glared at the pint in his hand, slightly jealous. "You're not our mom… And why are _you _still up, Knight?"

"First off, you're not my dad, and second…" He pointed to Seasons who was passed out on the couch, "Seasons needed to vent and since I was available…"

"You mean he rambled himself to sleep?" asked Ocarina.

"Seems that way. Though the ice cream helped a bit, I believe."

The two Links looked down on the floor where a large tub of ice cream lay empty. A spoon dangled loosely from the Hero of Holodrum's hand while he mumbled something about lava and hot springs.

Ocarina laughed softly so as not to wake him up, "So that's where that tub I bought went…"

Twilight frowned, opting not to mention the ice cream gang bang that had happened earlier. The other Links may have won this night, but there would be many more nights to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Will add more as new ideas strike my fancy~<strong>

**This is obviously just a fic dedicated for multiple one shots so! As a new idea begins to sprout, so shall a new chapter be posted.**

**Till next Chap!**


	2. Chapter 2: St Patricks Day

**This is perhaps a bit late- Okay, a lot late, but it works. And guess who makes his debut appearance? I'll give ya a hint: He's a Link, yet he doesn't wear green.**

**Also, it is quite long for a one shot but only because it stars not 7 but ALL 17 Links!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>St. Patrick's Day had come to Hyrule.<p>

Now, normally this wasn't a big deal. Everyone wore green, the Links especially, and much fun and partying was to be had. A parade was going through Hyrule Castle Town and everyone was in a festive mood. The whole place was swarming with green and happy faces.

Except for a random black dot amidst the crowd.

Dark Link glared viciously after a small Hylian boy who had made a pinch and run. That was the twenty fifth time someone had pinched the dark Hero and he was getting sick of it.

Ocarina laughed beside him as the two Links walked down the crowded streets of town. "Its your own fault, ya know… Come on, just wear the pin-"

"No. I refuse." He folded his arms in protest. "I hate this Holiday. What does it even have to do with Hyrule? I shouldn't have to conform to some stupid tradition of wearing- _Ow!_"

Dark made a move to punch the guy who had pinched him but Ocarina held him back. "Honestly, just wear the pin. It'll give you protection against the pinches."

"My _fist'll _give me protection against the pinches…" he said darkly.

Ocarina smiled nervously but said nothing. After several pleas and bribes, he had finally persuaded Dark Link to join the ranks of the living and come outside. The dark Hero didn't know that entailed joining a festival and getting pinched hundreds of times however.

As for the other Links, they had separated, going their own separate way.

The two Links of Ocarina of Time paused to let two children run by, each holding green colored cotton candy with smiles.

Dark grimaced, "Ugh…"

"Don't like cotton candy?" asked Ocarina.

"Don't like children. Cotton candy only makes it worse."

The Hero of Time nodded. Turning to a vendor, he bought two sticks of the fluffy green treat, shoving one into Dark's hand. "There ya go!"

"I'm not eating this," he said firmly, holding the candy as far away from him as possible.

"You don't have to eat it." Ocarina grinned, "As long as you're holding that, you wont get pinched."

"Wha-"

"Its green, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well there ya go." He smiled.

Dark Link stared at the Hero of Time for a moment, trying to figure out just what went on in that head of his. Sighing, he gave up. "So do you do this every year?"

"Of course." He paused as he took a bite of his candy, "Well… I couldn't go that one year. Back in '98, though the reason should be obvious."

Dark nodded in understanding. That was the year they had first met. Back when-

"But after that, I tried to go as often as I could. St. Patrick's Day only comes once a year." He swallowed his candy as it started to dissolve in his mouth. "Wouldn't want to miss it, you know?"

"Yeah well, next time, don't invite me."

"Aw, but, Dark-"

"I'm serious."

Ocarina sighed, "Fine…"

The two Links continued then in silence. A small grin began to cross the Hero of Time's face as he thought of the future.

Dark may not be going to the next St. Patty's Festival, but there was always the St. Valentine's Festival…

**X**

Brunette stared into his glass of milk curiously, a light smile splayed across his face. "You think its true, what they say?"

Knight smiled next to him. He didn't have a glass but he was sitting at the bar anyway. "Depends. People say a lot of things."

"Don't give me that!" He raised the glass, inspecting it. "Its supposed to be just milk and yet…"

"And yet…?"

"Tipsy. They leave tipsy." He faced his companion seriously, "Can you get…tipsy from milk?"

"Why don't you take a swig and find out?"

Brunette looked uneasy for a moment. "Eh… You try it."

Knight raised his hand apologetically, "Sorry, underage."

"Don't give me that crap!" He scoffed, "Underage…"

"It's the truth."

"Its just milk!"

"You sure about that?" Knight smiled his signature smile, giving the brunette Link the creeps.

He turned from him, "Forget I asked…" With a nod, Brunette downed his glass in one gulp and set it down on the counter. "There! See? Just fine."

"Of course. Its only milk after all."

"Wha…?" Brunette shook his head, dropping the subject. Knight was a Special Link. One you didn't question.

"You know, you're lucky you left your Rings at home today," said Knight with a sideways glance at his friend.

"And you're lucky you left your Mail at home, Knight."

"Touché."

Just then the doors to the Milk Bar were kicked open. A small figure wearing blue ran in, barring the doors shut behind him. Once he was sure he was safe, the young Hylian descended the stairs into the Bar area.

Knight stared at him in thought, "Hey, Brunette, isn't that Blue? One of the Four Sword Links?"

Brunette swiveled around in his seat to get a better look. A small grin crossed his face as he recognized the blue Hero. "Well whaddya know? Its Blue…"

"Yes, but why-" Knight paused as he noticed his friend's behavior. "Are you okay?"

"Course I'm okay!" He waved his glass in the air, gaining Blue's attention. "Yo, Blue Link! C'mere!"

Knight frowned. This was not going to be good…

Blue stared at the two older Links, trying to figure out just who the heck they were. It was obvious who the short one was, but the other… Thinking it best to get out of the crowd, he walked over to the two Heroes. A short moment of silence passed before anyone said anything.

"So, enjoying this year's St. Patrick's Festival?" asked Knight, breaking the awkward silence.

Blue glared up at Knight, "What do _you _think?"

"Heh, serves you right." Brunette grinned, "Not wearing green on St. Patrick's Day… Its like you're _asking _for trouble." He called for another glass and took a sip. "A Link not wearing green…" He shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey, its not _my _fault!" argued Blue. "I like the color blue. Besides, if I wore green, I'd look just like those other three Links."

"You mean Toony, Minish, and Tracks?" asked Knight.

He nodded.

"Wait…" Brunette eyed Blue and Knight curiously, unsure if he had heard them right. "Minish and Tracks…? Who're they?"

Blue folded his arms, "Idiots if you ask me."

Knight turned to his friend, "Minish is the Link from Minish Cap. I don't think we've met him officially yet. As for Tracks…well… He's the newest Link to be introduced. That is, if you don't count Sky. Blue, have you met him yet?"

"Yeah, I met him, the rotten bastard… I'm _glad_ his train blew up!"

"I take it you don't like him then…"

"Hold up!" Brunette slammed his glass down forcibly, it now empty. "Train? Who's got a train?"

"Tracks."

The first Link scowled, "The boat I could deal with. The horse was a nice touch. Hell, even that wolf thing was okay. But a _train?-! _What the hell are those developers thinking?-!"

Blue took a step back, not expecting this out burst.

Brunette turned in his chair to point at Knight accusingly, "First _you_ show up with that blasted duck of yours, then Mr. Popular gets to show off his horse. Hell, even the midget had a horse! After that, Seasons pops up out of no where and he's got everything! A dinosaur, a kangaroo, a flying Winnie the Pooh with wings! And let us not forget those blasted Gale Seeds!"

Knight simply smiled, letting the Link rant. Blue, not used to Brunette's behavior, was starting to think coming in here for shelter from the pinchers was a bad idea.

"Then of course Toony with his boat. And now you tell me this Link, Tracks, has a train. What's next? A flying dragon?-!"

"Actually, that sounds neat…" Blue grinned as he thought about it. Shaking his head he said, "Its not like he has a train anymore anyway. Shadow destroyed it or rather, Minish's house destroyed it."

"Shadow?"

While Blue told Brunette of Shadow, Knight made sure to take the NES Hero's glass. One angry rant was enough for one day. Brunette didn't need anymore milk anyway. After 25 years, the Link had already stopped growing and no amount of milk would help him get any taller.

"You mean to tell me there are _two _Dark Links?-!" exclaimed Brunette in shock. "Oh for the love of Nayru…" He searched for his drink only to find it missing. "Hey, where's my-"

"So where is Shadow now?" asked Knight.

Brunette narrowed his eyes, "Knight, did you-"

"Beats me." Blue shrugged, "The five of us split up once we hit the festival. Green was fine but the rest of us…"

"So you ran in here to avoid the wrath of St. Patrick's followers."

"Yep."

"That was a smart idea," remarked Knight.

"Of course." Blue grinned, "I _am _the smartest Link of the group after all. Vio can brag all he wants, everyone knows I'm always right. The others? Yeah, they rely on _me _for advice."

"Oh really?" Brunette got off of his seat and stood to face the blue Link. "And what do you advise a person should do if he is wearing blue on St. Patrick's Day?"

"Wear green of course."

"Yet you aren't wearing it."

"Well duh. We've already been over this- _Ow!_"

Brunette smirked as he pinched the blue Hero. "Not so smart now, are ya?"

"Hey! That hurt!" Blue rubbed his sore arm. "You're not supposed to pinch me! I'm a Link!"

"And that means what?" he asked as he pinched him again.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Nope."

"Knock it off!"

Knight shook his head as Brunette continued to pinch Blue. It was obvious the brunette Link was relieving some pent up anger at poor Blue's expense, but it _was _his fault for not wearing green.

Turning from them, he examined Brunette's half finished glass curiously. "Tipsy, huh?" With a slight grin, he finished the glass.

**X**

Tracks watched the brightly colored strips of confetti fall from the sky, a sickly expression on his face.

"You going to be alright?" asked Vio. He flinched slightly as he was pinched yet again.

"I'm gunna be alright…but my stomach…" The young conductor clenched his stomach as if in pain. "Ugh…why on earth did I eat that?"

Vio looked genuinely confused as he said truthfully, "I have no idea."

"You ate it because you enjoy my cooking! That's why!" grinned Minish. He walked beside the two Heroes, enjoying the festival. His iconic companion, Ezlo, had refused to come stating something about wrinkles and not wanting to be seen in public. Thus the Hero of the Cap had donned his normal hat and left to party.

"Honestly, why _did _you eat that?" asked Vio. "I mean, it didn't exactly look edible."

"Oh…you know. Just…getting into the spirit of things…" he grimaced as his stomach lurched.

"That coming from you is laughable, Tracks."

"What? What's wrong with my cooking?" asked Minish confused.

Vio sighed, "Nothing, Nothing at all other than the fact that your pancakes were green. Lime green."

"Yeah, for St. Patrick's Day!"

"I'm not even going to ask how you made them green…"

Minish smiled brightly, "Food poisoning! I mean, _coloring! _Food _coloring!_"

Tracks narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I wouldn't doubt the poisoning with the way my stomach feels right now…"

Minish simply laughed.

As the three Links continued through the streets of Hyrule Town, Vio had to wonder. Minish and Tracks seemed so different from each other and yet, every time he saw them, they were together. It somehow reminded him of how Blue and Red interacted but that was different. These two had next to nothing in common and yet…

"Look, Tracks! Green colored cotton candy!"

Tracks moaned grouchily in response.

Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Vio asked, "Alright, what exactly is the deal with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Minish as he bought some candy.

"Hmph, the smart Vio not knowing something?" Tracks declined the treat offered to him by Minish as he said, "That's a first."

Vio folded his arms, denying the treat as well, "I was simply curious as to what binds you two together is all."

"Friendship and love!" answered Minish with a grin.

Tracks shoved the cotton treat into Minish's mouth to shut him up. "Nothing as stupid as that. The answer to your question is a simple one, Vio. That answer being simply because that is the way it is."

Vio scoffed, "What kind of answer is that?"

"Look at it this way." Tracks counted off on his fingers as he said, "You have the console Links, those guys everyone knows. That brunette Link, the Hero of Time, the Wii Link, the toon guy, everyone knows them."

Vio nodded slowly, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Then you have the _other _Links. You, the other Four Sword Links, Minish, and me. There's also that Oracle guy but he hangs around the console Links for some reason. See, you have Red, Blue and Green to keep you company so you don't need to hang with anyone else. Me on the other hand…"

"Hold up." Vio pointed at Minish as he said, "He's connected to us Four Sword Links so he should be included in _our _group, don't you think?"

"Yes, but you four are a set," answered Tracks.

"Its like you're Hufflepuff and I'm Ravenclaw!" stated Minish.

Vio ignored Minish's Harry Potter reference, choosing to deny it as well, as he said, "Okay that may be true but you are also on the DS, Tracks. Wouldn't you have more in common with Toony than Minish? He has a sequel on the DS as well."

Tracks frowned in annoyance. "Like I said, he's labeled as a 'console' Link. I'd rather hang out with Shadow than mess with them."

"I don't see what's so wrong with them. Can't we all just be friends?" asked Minish.

Vio nodded, "I get what you mean about there being the console Links and us other Links. Even though we Four Sword Links are on a console we are viewed as a 'side story' of sorts, overshadowed by Wind Waker…"

"Exactly. When it comes to either us or them, they will always win."

"And now there's a new console Link…"

Minish frowned as he looked between his two friends, "Come on, they're not as bad as you guys are making them out to be. Because of the console Links, we were able to see the light of creation, if ya catch my meaning, and even they have been released on secondary systems like the portables." He smiled as he said, "I think we all just need to get to know each other better is all."

Tracks laughed. "Us? Interact with _them?_ Fat chance that will ever happen…"

Vio grinned, "Heh, who knows? Maybe there'll be something they wont be able to handle, Vaati or perhaps Malladus, and they'll need our help. Then again, I highly doubt that will happen."

"Well if it _did _happen…" Tracks trailed off, thinking of the possibilities.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Minish. "We've destroyed all evils within the kingdom! Nothing bad is ever going to happen again. And if something _does _pop up…" he grinned, "I'll feed 'em some of my poisoned pancakes!"

The Hero of New Hyrule's eyes widened in surprise, "So they _were _poisoned!"

Minish glanced at him slyly, "Did I say that?"

"Why you!"

Vio barely felt another pinch as he watched Tracks chase around Minish. The two Links were definitely different but that only made them being together seem possible. Still, it seems there was more to Minish than his overly happy attitude. Perhaps one day he would figure out just what that was.

For now, he was content with traveling with these _other _Links until the day when the two factions would have to join forces to tackle an even greater evil that would plague the kingdom…

**X**

Sitting on a bench, away from the hub of Castle Town and the parade that was going on, was Seasons. He had long left the crowded streets and wandered away by himself, or so he had thought.

"Having fun?" asked a small green clad Link.

For a moment Seasons thought it was Toony, but no. This Link was different. "Green. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I got bored and um…followed you?"

"You followed me?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah… I hope you don't take offense. It was something to do and the streets were so crowded… It was like I was tailing a criminal through the streets of Hyrule, awaiting a dark alley to appear so I could take you there and-" He paused. "Eh heh…sorry…"

After a moment of staring at Green in complete bewilderment, Seasons sighed. "Well as long as it gave you something to do. I suppose you want me to ask you to join me?"

"Sure!" Green smiled as he sat next to Seasons. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with the others?"

"Nah, crowded events like these really aren't my thing."

"Same here."

The two Links sat in silence, listening to the happy party goers within the town.

"Hey, Seasons…do you suppose we'll ever be free?"

"Say what?"

Green looked down in thought as he said, "Well…you know how Hyrule is always in danger and how we always have to save it? You ever think that one day we wont have to save the kingdom?"

"Hmm…" Seasons looked around, "Well its not in danger at the moment, now is it? No use in worrying over something you can't do anything about, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"If it gets endangered again, well, Hyrule knows who to call. Whether we want to answer or not…" he added quietly to himself.

"I suppose you're right. Can't change fate, right? Besides," a small grin crossed his face, "I don't mind saving the kingdom over and over again, not if it pleases Princess Zelda."

Seasons couldn't help but feel a tad annoyed by this. "Yes well, many things please the Princess. Little do the others know that simply endorsing those things will not win her favor. The Princess needs someone who will be there for her always. Not someone who lets her be captured or turned to stone or killed." He paused as he noticed Green staring at him. "What?"

"Wow, I didn't know you cared for her that much…"

"I-" He looked away as he begun to turn red. "Its none of your business."

Green laughed softly, "Its alright. Everyone knows we all like the Princess."

"Yes, but some of us have no basis for that feeling."

"What do you mean?"

He was about to answer when something caught his eye or rather, some_one_. A lone figure stood by the outskirts of town. He was clad in intricate armor over a fine tunic. Silver hair fell over strange markings on his face.

Oni, the Fierce Deity, had arrived.

"Hey, Seasons, what do you-" Green paused as he followed the older Link's gaze. "Isn't that…?"

Seasons blinked as the Fierce Deity spotted them. Why would Young Link put on the Fierce Deity's Mask? Had someone pissed him off and he was getting ready to take his revenge? Still, to appear as the Deity in public… That's not how Young Link operated.

As Oni begun walking towards them, Green broke out into a grin. "It is! Ha! And he's not wearing green either…"

"Um, Green? I don't think that's Young Link…"

"Nonsense! Who else could it be?" Ignoring Seasons, the green Link ran up to Oni with a plan in mind. Everyone knew that a person not wearing green on St. Patrick's Day was subject to a pinch and this Link was no exception.

Seasons' eyes widened as Green reached out to pinch Oni. "This is not going to be good…"

**X**

"See? What did I tell you?" Ocarina grinned as Dark frowned. "As long as you have that, no one will pinch you."

"Yes, but I look like an idiot holding this thing."

"Then do away with it and suffer the wrath of the pinchers," he joked.

"Hmph, maybe I will-"

"_Oof!_"

Dark and Ocarina stared in amazement as Red ran straight into Dark Link running full throttle. The small Link took one look at Dark before breaking out into a huge grin. "Shadow! You've gotten big!"

Dark pushed him away forcibly, "I am _not _Shadow."

"Oh…" Red laughed. "You must be his dad then!"

At this, Ocarina burst out laughing. Seeing the glare he was receiving from Dark however, his laughter quickly subsided.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" asked Dark. "You know what? I don't care. Get out of here before I show you what a true St. Patrick follower does on this day, red boy."

"Now hold up, Dark." Ocarina gazed down at Red, "Just what were you running from, Red?"

"Wait, so you're Dark? Shadow's scary older brother?" Red began backing up as Dark continued to glare at him. "Th-There was this guy, on the outskirts of town. He looked just like you, only different," he said, pointing at Ocarina.

"He looked like me? But Dark here is the only Link that looks like me."

"Unfortunately," mumbled the dark Hero. "Wait… This guy, was he a Link?"

Red nodded, "Yeah, he had the outfit and everything."

"And was he wearing…armor?"

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it."

"Wait a second…" Ocarina looked down at Red, "If he looked like me but was wearing armor, that means it had to be Oni but… Young Link left his masks at home today."

Dark tried to hide his shock as he said, "The Fierce Deity running loose in Hyrule? That is not a good omen…"

"Well what was he doing?" asked Ocarina quickly.

"He was with Green and the Link that can change the seasons."

"And? Why the running?"

"Well um…" Red fiddled with his hat as he said, "Green, well… Its St. Patrick's Day and that guy, Oni… He wasn't wearing green so… Green, that is, the Link, he pinched him and-"

Ocarina closed his eyes, already knowing where this was going. "He didn't…"

Red nodded, "He did."

"Idiot." Dark Link let out a sigh, "Serves them right."

Ocarina turned on him, "Dark! If Green pinched Oni…and he went all Fierce Deity on their butts…this close to town…"

"Your point?"

He faltered. "Well, um… That would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"And? Its their problem. Not ours." He took a bite of his cotton candy. "Yep, just as disgusting as I thought it was."

"Wait, so you guys aren't going to do anything?" asked Red.

"Why should we?" Dark Link grinned. "They got into that mess, they can get out of it."

Red turned to Ocarina pleadingly.

"He has a point you know."

"But you're the Hero of Time! You have to help people!"

A smirk crossed the dark Link's face, "Sometimes people have to help themselves. It's the only way they learn. Don't you agree, Ocarina?"

He looked down, "Well…"

"Ocarina!"

"Well?"

After a moment he frowned, "Sorry, Red."

Red looked up at Ocarina in complete bewilderment, "But…But…"

"Heh…" Dark Link placed his arm around Ocarina's shoulders in triumph. "That's it, Hero. Come to the Dark Side. We have cookies."

Red was left standing alone in complete shock.

**X**

The owner of Hyrule's Shooting Gallery looked over his three new customers nervously. The building had always been full of intense tension as archers tried to make their shot but _this_… This was something entirely different.

This tension was thick.

_Evil _thick…

Shadow, Twilight, and Young Link had arrived.

"Now, I'm not going to have any trouble from you guys…am I?"

Shadow grinned, "Trouble? What trouble? No trouble here, sir." He pretended to look around as he said, "Oh, what's this? A 'no pets allowed' sign? Sorry, Twilight. Why don't you go wait outside like the good _dog _you are?"

Twilight grit his teeth angrily, "Why you-"

"Bearing your fangs? Heh, the thing must be rabid."

Young Link glared at him, "Knock it off, Shadow."

"Oh? And what does the reject Hero of Time want? For me to leave his precious pet alone?"

"You're lucky I left my masks at home today, otherwise I'd-"

"You'd what?" Shadow picked up a bow as he took his spot by the archer's booth. "Face it, you're nothing without those masks of yours. And Twilight? He's more of a family pet than a Hero."

Twilight gaped at him, "He's worse than Dark Link!"

Shadow lowered his bow, "You guys know Dark?"

"Hmph." Twilight brought out his own bow and shot a target, pretending it was the Link in question. "Unfortunately."

"But why would he lower himself to interact with you guys?"

"You know, I'm starting to regret meeting up with this guy…" said Young Link flatly.

"Remind me again why we havent pinched him yet?" mumbled Twilight.

"After all this you only want to pinch him?" asked Young Link grumpily.

Shadow glanced at them before firing off an arrow, destroying his target. "You guys say something?"

They turned to him with a frown, "Of course not."

"So where is the useless Hero anyway?" he asked.

"If you mean Ocarina," Twilight cocked an arrow and shot the target Shadow was aiming for, "He's off with Dark Link."

"What?-! What is that waste of space doing with _him?-!_"

"That's what _I'd _like to know…" frowned Twilight. "Ocarina needs to stay away from that guy. I don't trust him."

"Moron, its that Hero of Time that's the waste of space."

Young Link brought out his bow and fired off a Light Arrow, destroying three targets at once. "He is _not _a waste of space."

The poor shop owner shook his head sadly from behind the counter, "My shooting gallery…"

"Heh." Shadow shouldered his bow and shrugged. "Of course calling _him _a waste of space is like calling _yourself _a waste of space so naturally you have to disagree with me."

"Honestly, its like… Dark Link shrunk himself or something…"

Shadow put down the bow, bored with the gallery already. "So we know where the Hero of Nothing is. Where are the other Crusaders for Justice?"

"Listen you," Twilight stalked up to Shadow, staring him down. "I've had just about enough of that attitude of yours, you little brat! I swear if you don't-"

"Brat?" he scoffed. "Is that the best you can do?"

"That's it!"

Twilight moved to unsheathe his sword when Young Link stopped him. The game owner was glaring at them angrily, pointing to a sign posted on the wall.

"Cant you read?-! The sign clearly says no swords. Only bows and arrows are allowed here."

"That's fine with me." The Hero of Light brought up his bow, "Whether it be sword, arrow, or fist, I'm taking you out!"

"Ha!" Shadow copied Twilight's move. "I'd like to see you try!"

Young Link watched Twilight and Shadow square off against each other feeling sorely left out. Even though he wanted to get in on the action, he knew it was wrong to fight with Shadow. He shook his head. _Damn Ocarina and this same person crap!_

"You ready? Cuz I'm not going to hold back!" warned Twilight.

"Please, I could beat you blindfolded!"

"Bring it!"

"Alright that's enough. Knock it off!" Young Link looked at the two other Links sternly. "No one's gunna be fighting here today."

"But… Young Link…?" Twilight looked at his friend curiously.

Shadow lowered his bow. "See? What did I tell ya? Same person, same weakness."

"Young Link-"

"Ocarina wouldn't want us to fight." He lowered his head, "That all…"

"So you follow a wimp of a leader, his clone, a grumpy sore loser, a psychopath, some internet obsessed dweeb, and a big head." Shadow couldn't help but laugh. "A worn out mutt like you fits right in. Heh heh heh…"

Twilight resisted the urge to strangle him.

"And what about you?" asked Young Link, stifling a glare. "You follow a failure of a leader. A shoddy, poor excuse for a villain who can't even manage to track down a young girl let alone imprison her properly. Not once in Ganon's long rule has he ever claimed victory."

"Hmph." Shadow folded his arms, "I never followed that swine."

"And Dark Link, who you hold in such high esteem, when did _he _ever succeed?" The young Hero of Time grinned knowing that one had hit a nerve.

Shadow pointed at him angrily and yelled, "Listen you! You stay out of this!"

He raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine. I was simply stating a fact is all."

Twilight had to give Young Link credit. Though he acted like a brash kid most of the time, he still held the experiences and wisdom he had learned from his seven year journey through time. Once they were all gone and the new generation of Heroes arrived, he would make an excellent leader.

"So, Ocarina's with Dark and Brunette's with Knight…" Young Link paused. "Where did Seasons head off to again?"

Twilight frowned, "Why would you think _I _would know?"

"If you're talking about that computer geek, he was in the park," answered Shadow. "But who cares?"

Young Link stretched, "I was thinking after this party is over, we should head over to Toony's place. E3 is coming up real soon and I wanna know more about this Sky guy."

Twilight's face lit up, "That's right! I completely forgot about that guy!"

"You mean there's another one…?" mumbled Shadow unenthusiastically.

"So we need to go get Toony." Twilight frowned. "Any clue as to where he is?"

Shadow sighed, "Playing dumb? I didn't know you knew that trick."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you. You and the big head Link," he said simply. "You guys were heading into town to watch the parade. Where did you leave him?"

Twilight and Young Link looked at each other confused. "We've been together all day."

"There's no way Twilight could have been with Toony. I mean…right?"

Shadow folded his arms, "Well if it wasn't Twilight, then who was it?"

Young Link turned to his friend, "You don't think…?

"Is it possible…?"

**X**

Toony grinned up at his new friend happily, "So Sky, how do you like Hyrule?"

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was long. Lets just say this will make up for any lack of updates and…to keel you over until next time?<strong>

**NO idea when the next idea might come my way! **

**Till next Chap!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night of the Drunken Knight

**Another day, another one shot.**

**We all knew this was coming… It was simply a matter of time…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brunette let out a tired sigh. With E3 just around the corner, the original Link was feeling uneasy. Every time a new Link was rumored to be around he got this way. Just what did this new guy have to bring to the table? What changes had he made to his precious Legend of Zelda series?<p>

With Toony, the brunette Link had nearly snapped, what with his cel shaded graphics and his odd cartoon-ish style. Twilight's appearance, while less hectic than Toony's, put a nice dent in the way the brunette hero viewed the Zelda series as well. And now there was a new Link, a Toony-Twilight hybrid.

He placed his glass on the tabled slowly, deep in thought. "I don't know anymore, Knight…"

His long time friend and companion turned to gaze at him, "Don't know what anymore?"

"About the Zelda series. About _us._" He shook his head as he said, "I don't know what it is, but after Wind Waker…things just don't seem…right. You know?"

Knight let out a steady breath. It had been a long time since they had had this conversation. The last time had been thirteen years ago, back when the Hero of Time first joined their ranks. He was only a young Link back then, only seven years of age.

Knight looked at his own glass as he said, "I understand how you feel. I myself am somewhat nervous over this new Link. It doesn't help that we know practically nothing about him either…"

"I know, right? At least with Twilight we were given a decent amount of detail. A bad guy… An insight into what the Princess was up to…" He frowned, "Information on the companion character…"

"Ah yes, you're not very fond of the companion character, are you?"

"And why should I be?" He looked into his drink sourly. "_I _never had or _needed _a companion character. I remember when all you needed was a Silver Arrow and a Sword. Just two things and the game was done. Sure you had other items along the way but that was it." Turning to Knight he continued, "Nowadays you have several weapons, the Silver Arrow doesn't even exist, and out of those weapons, most of the time, you only use them once. Where did it all go wrong, Knight? What happened?"

"That's a good question…" He lifted his glass and took a sip, thinking on how best to answer. "You could say I am to blame for some changes although most of those were celebrated upon. More useful items, an expansive world with several dungeons. I still hold the record for most dungeons you know," he added with a smile. "Your game, though revolutionary, was basic. Your sequel, overlooked as it is, changed the scheme so drastically that A Link to the Past was a welcomed sight for fans."

"Alright alright. I get it. Your game is better than mine." He frowned, already upset over Sky.

"I never said it was better. Yours is a classic that is to be-"

"Yeah yeah…" He waved it off. "So A Link to the Past was awesome and hip. I get that. Dark World/Light World mechanic, better story, and overall a game to be awed by."

"Yes, but even I was overshadowed by Ocarina and Project Reality."

Brunette scoffed, "The beginnings of that were ridiculous. Have you seen what Nintendo was planning with that?"

A small smile crossed his lips, "Yes, I have. Ocarina would not be the Link he is today if they had followed through with that plan. Young Link included…"

As Brunette finished his third glass he said, "We owe a lot to that Hero of Time, don't we? Popularity and renown… Not to mention every time that guy sells himself to a new system it brings in new fans."

"Ocarina of Time had a lot of things going for it." Knight propped himself up on the counter with one hand, holding his glass with the other. "First Zelda in 3D, brilliant gameplay, several memorable characters, upgraded equipment, not to mention the ocarina itself…"

"Sounds like you've researched this a lot…"

"I have." He sat up, taking another sip of his drink. "One of us has to keep track of all this information. Toony is too young, Twilight and Young Link see it as a chore, Seasons would rather research other things, you don't seem to care all that much and, not to be rude, but I don't think Ocarina can keep track of all the changes made to the series."

He laughed, "That's for sure. I trust him and all, but not for everything." Brunette called for another glass as he said, "I hear ya with the changes though. One of the reasons I'm so wary of this 'Sky' guy. Have you seen that new trailer Ocarina forced Dark to get?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't say _forced, _but yes. It seems that the magic bar has been neglected once again. I was skeptical the first trailer but now…"

"Heh, looks like your precious Medallions wont be coming back after all."

"It took nine years for those items to be brought back. I'm figuring it will be nine more before we see them again."

Brunette raised his glass, staring at it, "Its all that Seasons's fault."

"What now?"

"He didn't have a magic bar. That got it in their heads that its okay to not have one."

"Being the origin of the magic bar I can understand why you're upset, but Twilight and Minish neglected the bar as well and both their games were a success. We shouldn't mark Sky down for not having one as well."

He glared at him, "You just want to be on everyone's good side."

"Isn't that what we should all strive for?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, you go on and use that innocent act." Brunette eyed Knight knowingly, "I know the truth."

"Indeed you do…" Knight sighed. Brunette was the only one who knew the truth. The others had no idea and if they did, they pretended they didn't. 1993 was not exactly Knight's favorite year…

"So what's your take on Wind Waker?" he asked. "I know I kinda…heh, exploded when Toony walked in but I think I've gotten over that, don't you?"

Knight finally finished his glass. He turned to Brunette and with a serious expression said, "Wind Waker was a great game. Those who initially denied it were eventually swayed by its charm and excellent gameplay. Overall, a game worthy of the title of 'Legend of Zelda'."

Brunette raised an eyebrow, "Okay…? That was very…in-depth… And its sequel, Phantom Hourglass?"

An odd uneasiness began to settle over the normally calm Knight. "Phantom… Hourglass…?"

"Yeah, you know, Toony's second-" He paused as he noticed his friend's behavior. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, its just… Phantom Hourglass…it was just like…like…" he sniffed back some tears, "...Link's Awakening…"

Brunette began to seriously regret buying Knight that drink as the SNES Hero began to bawl.

"_MARRRRIIINNNNNN!_"

"Dear god, what have I done…?"

Fresh tears streamed down Knight's face as the 'milk' took effect. "Marin…_why?-!_ Why did you leave me?-!-?-!-?"

Brunette sighed, shaking his head, "Not this again…"

"Its all that damn owl's fault!" he yelled angrily slamming his fist upon the counter. " I swear, next I see him, I'm getting out my bow!"

"Come on, Knight, calm down…" He gave the rest of the bar goers a nervous smile as they stared. "Perhaps we should go…"

"Calm down? _Calm down?-! _Do you have _any _idea what its like to go on an entire journey, meet up with all the people I did, and in the end, learn it was all for nothing? Well? _Do you?-!_"

"Alright, we're leaving…" Brunette stood up and then proceeded to drag Knight out the bar. "Jeez, remind me never to go out drinking with you again… How many did you have anyway?"

Knight leaned on Brunette's shoulder as he mumbled, "One. Which is far more times than how many tries it took me to get Frog's Song of Soul!"

"Frog's Song of what? Okay now I know you're drunk…"

As they left the bar, the two Links came across Twilight and Toony who were heading back from the Bombchu Bowling Alley.

The Hero of Light took one look at the situation and raised an eyebrow, "Okay…? Something happen?"

Toony looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Well-"

Knight gave them a drunken glare, "Wrong? I'll tell ya what's wrong! Its that damn flying Fish Wind! That's what!"

The two Links stared at Knight in complete shock.

"Dude, what did you do to Knight?" asked Twilight stunned.

"What's a fish wind? Is it like Oshus?"

"Well, it's a-" Brunette groaned as Knight continued to rant in his drunken state.

"Why didn't he tell me everyone would die?-!" he cried. "He never said that! Stupid random dream owl! I don't even _like _owls!"

At this point the three sober Links were all confused.

"I think we should get going now. 'Scuse us…" Brunette continued to drag Knight down the street until they were out of sight.

Twilight and Toony looked at each other, expressions blank.

"Okay, was that not the weirdest thing you have ever seen or what?" asked Twilight.

He frowned, "No, no this definitely takes the cake."

"Heh heh… We should get Knight drunk more often…"

Toony couldn't help but feel as if that particular idea was a bad one.

"_MARRRRIIINNNNNN!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… Some nice Zelda History for ya and…whatever the hell Knight did, lolz<br>Also, this is the last pre E3 one shot I will do. Next stop? The Furture!**

**So now we've seen Drunk Brunette and Drunk Knight. Who's next? Drunk Dark Link? :D**

**Till next Chap!**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Apologies and Viruses

**This will be my last post for awhile :(**

* * *

><p>Twilight stared at his home computer slightly bored. Trolling forums and watching random youtube videos was fun and all but it could only entertain a person for a certain amount of time. He sighed, "Sure is boring around here..."<p>

Over on the floor, lying on his stomach with a Xbox 360 headset on his head and a controller in his hands was Young Link. He frowned at the screen, totally pwning the loser he was playing against online. "Tell me about it. We haven't been doing anything for awhile and this guy is a total loser. Isn't there any competition out there?"

"Guess not..." A look of curiosity crossed his face as he received a pop up message on his screen. "Hey, check it out. It says its from Seasons."

"Seasons?" The younger Link looked up from his game, "What's he want?"

"He says that story, you know, the Seven Swords one, he says it wont be updated for a long while." He leaned back in his chair, positioning his arms behind his head. "Huh, shame. Wonder why?"

"Lame." He turned back to his game. "Maybe the account got hacked or the author simply lost interest. That happens you know."

"Yeah well- Hold up." He paused as Seasons sent another message. "Yep, seems the author's computer was jacked by a virus or something..." He read directly from the message, "**Computer hacked. All files lost. Will resume work once computer stops pms-ing.**" Twilight frowned awkwardly. "Okay then."

"Think we should tell the others?"

"I would think so."

"Alright then." Young Link turned up the volume on his headset, "Yo Brunette, I know its you on the other end. You can never walk in a straight line."

"_Shut up you little K.O thief! I can too walk in a straight line!" _he yelled back over the com.

"Yeah well, you know that story, with all of us in it? Its been canceled."

_"What?-!"_

"Computer got hacked apparently." Young Link equipped his Sniper Rifle and took aim atop a roof overlooking Brunette's position.

_"Computer got hacked? Isn't there programs for that? That author can't just drop it! What about all the one shots that star me? I need some fun in the sun, some spotlight!"_

"Sorry, looks like all you're going to be seeing is the black game over screen."

"_And why is that? You don't-"_

Bang.

Just like that, Young Link scored a head shot and Brunette went down. "Heh, I hope Sky is better at games than Brunette is. I sort of feel sorry beating him all the time..." He sat up and turned the console off. "What do you think, Twilight?"

"About Sky?" He paused to think. "Lets just say, I doubt he could beat me at Super Smash Brothers."

"Twilight, _I _beat you at Super Smash Brothers," he replied flatly.

He folded his arms with a grin, "That's because I let you win."

"And when Ocarina beats you?" he asked.

"I let him win too," he said simply. "Like you said, I'd feel bad if I beat him all the time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, of course." He turned back to his computer to reply to Seasons, "If I showed off how Awesome I was, you guys would get jealous and wouldn't want to hang around me anymore. I tone down the awesomeness to make you feel like an equal."

Young Link laughed at his corny excuse and Twilight joined in. "Whatever, Twilight..."

**X**

Brunette ripped the head set off as he stared at the black game over screen angrily, "Curse that little brat!" He turned to Knight who was sitting behind him, watching, "I swear he was never this bad before. Its all that damn punk's fault! He's having a negative influence on that kid. Someone should do something!"

Knight raised an eyebrow, "Someone like you?"

"Yeah! Someone like me! I could teach that young Link a thing or two... Show him how a _true _Hero should act!"

"And a 'true' Hero should sit around eating Doritos while playing over Xbox Live." He nodded, an amused smile on his face. "Interesting."

"Hey!" Brunette pointed a finger at him, his other hand in the Doritos bag, "That's just because there's nothing to do around here. Once some bastard villain shows up there will be plenty of time to run around Hryule and play 'Hero'. For now-"

"For now we will sit around and waste our lives away. I get it." Knight sighed as he stood up, "So what was this about a computer getting hacked? I would certainly hope not." He frowned, "Seasons would have a fit."

"No, not Seasons' computer." He got up and faced his friend, "The author of that story, Seven Swords Blah. No updates for awhile."

Knight's frowned deepened. "But...there were one shots... They were to be posted soon. How could..."

He clapped him on the back, "Welp, they wont be posted now. All the information on that computer of theirs is probably lost or fried." He paused to reflect. "Probably both."

"But Brunette...those one shots were of us. The ones to be uploaded next. And you say they've been lost?"

He tapped his head with his finger, "Now nothing more than a memory."

Instantly he regretted his choice of words.

Knight's expression became blank as the word 'memory' circled his mind. "I see."

"N-No, Knight, I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"I think I'm going to go send an email to this author," he said as he walked off.

"Aw, Knight, come on! I didn't mean it!" he yelled after him.

**X**

A maddening scowl crossed Dark Link's face. The story he had been following, SSS C.H.I had not been update in quite awhile and now he comes back to his laptop to find _this?_ This message from the Oracle Link saying its due to some kind of virus?-! How did that Link even find out that he followed the series?

He deleted the message. Its not like he enjoyed reading fan fiction or anything. He simply liked seeing those Links put into horrible situations was all. With the fic now on hold, he wouldn't be getting his regular amount of entertainment. His scowl increased.

Standing behind him, with a small smile on his face was Ocarina. "So you read it too?"

Dark glared at him. "No I do not. Its just some spam email. And don't stand behind me like that. Its aggravating."

"Heh, not as aggravating as your friend here," he replied, pointing at Shadow Link.

The shadow Link had done nothing but glare daggers at the Hero of Time as soon as he had arrived. Ocarina had tried his best to make a good first impression but apparently he had failed. Miserably. So now here they were, together. Awkwardly.

Shadow stared at Ocarina with murderous intent, "Seriously, what the hell are you doing here, Oca-jerk? I don't ever remember inviting _you _here. Why don't you pop out your little Ocarina and get the hell out? Shouldn't you be out taking care of your pet dog or rabbit?"

He blinked, "I'm sorry...?"

"What about your clone? Or the old timer? I'm sure they need some assistance." Shadow reached for his sword, "Or perhaps you yourself need some assistance finding the door?"

Ocarina forced a smile, "Quite spirited, isn't he?"

Dark rolled his eyes, "Shadow, that's enough."

"But Dark, this is the bastard that nearly killed you! How can you stand there right next to him and _not _want to rip his throat out?" He turned back to glare at Ocarina darkly, "I would have you strapped to a searing hot chair melting the flesh from your bones while slicing tiny one inch cuts all over your delicate skin with a rusted over knife. Then, once that was done and you were screaming in agony, I would have a moblin, filthy and covered in goddesses knows what, come in and tear open your wounds with his filthy hands, all the while laughing beside you as scream for mercy." He grinned, picturing it in his mind, "And then, to finish you off I would-"

Ocarina patted him on his head with a smile, "Quite an imagination you've got there."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" he spat.

Dark Link sighed. Shadow could be such a kid at times...

Seeing that Dark didn't share his murderous thoughts, Shadow sheathed his sword. "Hmph. When I come back, you better be gone, you hear me?-! _Gone!_" He turned his back on the Hero of Time and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ocarina smiled halfheartedly, "Something tells me a friendship between us will be...difficult..."

"If not impossible," added Dark flatly. "Don't worry about it. Shadow thinks and does whatever he wants. If he doesn't want to like something, he wont. He's simple like that."

"Still... Should I find myself in a party with him, should I sleep with one eye open?"

"Most likely."

"Great..."

Dark turned and sat down, grabbing a bag of Doritos he had stolen earlier. "To repeat his question though... What _are _you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh... I just wanted to see how you were doing is all."

"I'm not twelve. I don't need a babysitter."

"I know, its just..." He turned and sat next to him. "I feel like..."

"Oh boy, feelings..." Dark's eyes narrowed as he prepared himself to stare at his Dorito, tuning him out.

"I'm serious, Dark. Regardless of your background, you're one of us. You don't need to be out on your own all the time."

"Oni is out on his own all the time." He grinned, "Why don't you go talk to _him_ about your feelings?"

Ocarina tried to hide his slight fear at the mention of the Fierce Deity. "Yeah well... Oni is...special. Yeah, special."

"Am I not special as well?" Dark tilted his head, "I thought all people were special in their own special way." He flashed Ocarina a cocky smile.

"Alright, have your fun," he said, giving up.

"No one is going to be having any fun now that the author's stupid computer got a virus."

The Hero of Time nodded grimly. "At least we have chicken?"

Dark Link stared at him.

"It was a joke."

"A bad one."

Silence.

"Stupid Computer."

**X**

"So...no updates?"

Toony shook his head, "Afraid not..."

Tracks frowned, "How the hell do you get a virus? I mean... They have programs to prevent that. What? Is the author not smart enough to get the computer protected beforehand?"

Minish tried to force a smile, "I'm sure the author was protected properly. It just...must have been a super virus or something!"

"A super virus?" Tracks rolled his eyes at Minish's idiocy.

"Or maybe a whole army of super viruses! Toony, what do you think?"

"Eh? Well um..." He looked to Tracks for his opinion who shook his head 'No'. He paused."Possibly...?"

Tracks hung his head in defeat.

"Then we must defeat the super viruses!" exclaimed Minish as he brandished his sword.

"And how do you propose to do that?" asked Tracks with a frown. "You're not Megaman."

"We'll simply destroy the computer! No host, no virus! Ha ha!"

Toony looked unsure, "But if you destroy the computer...then there really _wont _be updates..."

Minish's smile barely faded as he said, "Computer is already trashed. Best destroy it now while its still conscious of itself."

The Hero of Winds leaned into Tracks, "Are we still talking about computers?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea. Best go along with it though. Minish can be quite dangerous when you try to bring him out of his own little world."

"Really?" Toony stared at Minish as he checked his equipment, "He doesn't look all that dangerous to me."

"Trust me. He is."

The Link in question sighed happily as he got ready to go. "Alright! Equipment is a go! You guys ready?"

Before Toony could agree or not, Tracks asked, "Do you have any idea where this author's computer is?"

"Um...no..." You could just see the happiness deflate out of him. "But maybe Toony knows!"

"What? No! I um..." Trying to find a way to focus the attention off of him he said, "Sky! Sky knows!"

Both Tracks and Minish looked at him questioningly, "Sky?"

"Y-Yeah! Sky! The new Link. He knows all about the author person. You should ask him."

Tracks narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "And where would we find this Link named Sky?"

Toony smiled, "In the sky of course! He lives in Skyloft!"

Minish nodded, his mission now confirmed. "Alright then! Its off to Skyloft to find Sky so he can direct me to the author's computer where I will destroy the super viruses!" He winked, "Wish me luck!"

As Minish left, Tracks scoffed. "Luck? Heh...I wish that guy _sense_."

"He does seem a bit...out there..." agreed Toony.

"You can say that again..." He sighed. Dealing with Minish took a lot of effort. Switching gears he said, "So what are _you _doing here, Toony? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Why can't I hang out with you guys?" he asked. "We're all Link, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." he answered slowly. "But there are...differences..."

Toony stood before him, his hands on his hips, "I don't see any differences. We both wear a green tunic and hat and we both rescue the Princess from evil forces."

Tracks turned away, "You don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"Never mind, its nothing."

Toony frowned. He got it. He understood. There was definitely a divide in their force. But there didn't have to be. "You know what? Who cares if the author's computer got a virus and there wont be any updates for awhile? We can make our own updates!"

Tracks turned to him, "Say what?"

"Yeah, me and you. We'll start now!"

"You want to make a fan fiction?"

He shook his head, "Nope! I'm going to live one!" He grabbed the other Link by the arm, "Come on! We have to save the computer from the evil super viruses!"

"But I thought you made that up?-!" he asked as he was dragged out of his house.

Toony simply laughed as he followed after Minish on their quest to smite the evil viruses.

Console and portable, working together.

**X**

Over at the house of the Four Sword, things were getting hectic. The four Links had received the news about the author's computer becoming infected and lets just say...the news was not received well.

Red was sobbing in a corner.

Vio kept looking for anti-virus software and pm-ing Seasons to try and find a solution.

Green was trying to calm Red down.

Blue was having a fit complaining about the whole thing.

Altogether, not a happy day.

Blue swung his sword angrily, "Just who does that virus think it is?-! I mean, we don't get enough screen time as it is and now we wont get any at all?" He swept his sword up and pointed it in Vio's direction, "You better fix this Mr. Smart guy!"

He rubbed his temple agitatedly, "I'm _trying. _Both Seasons and I are doing the best we can. He says he's never seen a virus like this before. He doesn't know what to do."

"Well no wonder you're not getting anything done! You can't rely on _those_ guys! Do it yourself!"

Vio resisted the urge to yell back. This was not a normal virus they were dealing with. Multiple file corruptions, loss of data, limited access... No, this was some kind of...super virus or something.

Red sat, hugging his knees to himself, as he drew circles on the floor. "You guys think the author is alright? Viruses can be really contagious..."

Green smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure the author is fine. Its the computer that's infected, not the person."

"But what if they had a mental break down because all their files were lost?" he asked.

"Well..."

"Then that person simply wasn't strong enough," answered Blue simply. "If you can't handle one virus destroying everything you hold dear, you shouldn't have those dear things to begin with!"

"But Blue, I liked those stories!"

"Well you can like some other stories. Big deal."

Red began to tear up, "You're heartless!"

Vio slammed on the keyboard as the computer froze on him again. "Will you _please _shut the hell up?-! I am _trying _to find a way to fix that accursed laptop!"

"Hmph." Blue sheathed his sword, folding his arms. "I don't see why the author doesn't simply format the thing. That should get rid of it, right?"

Green shook his head, "But what about all the files on the computer?"

"Tough luck."

Red stopped his circle making to say, "Weren't all the files corrupted anyway?"

Vio nodded, "All the files are gone. The thing is practically useless." He paused to read the latest pm from Seasons. "Accept the losses? Start over? But..."

"See? That other Link wants to just give up!" Blue walked up to Vio's computer. "Everyone knows Heroes don't give up!" Angrily he typed, "**Screw you, harp boy.**"

Vio tried to stop him but failed as the message was sent. He glared up at him angrily, "Why did you do that?"

"Someone had to do it."

Green joined the other two Heroes next to the computer, "I don't know, Blue. Sometimes you have to simply give up and start over."

The blue Link looked at them as if looking at a stranger, "What the hell...? The Green _I _know would _never _say to give up! The Green _I _know would fight till the end!"

"And what about a fight you couldn't win?" asked Vio.

He scoffed, "There's never a fight you can't win if you try hard enough! Right, Red?"

The Red Link thought a moment, "You can't win against gravity." He frowned. "I tried."

Blue couldn't believe, "So you guys want to simply give up, hit reset?"

Their silence was the only answer he needed.

He nodded, "Okay then, fine. Whatever. But when one of you are in trouble don't come complaining to me if I simply give up." Blue turned his back on the three Links and left.

"Blue..."

"Don't worry, Green. I'm sure he'll come around," reassured Red. "He always does."

Vio frowned, staring back at the computer, "Yeah, but the author's computer wont."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it. My computer got hijacked. All my documents are gone, the future oneshots I had planned are gone. It will take me awhile to get everything in order again so I hope this satisfies. <strong>

**I would apologize but really, its not like I was the one that hit delete, it was the damn super virus. Hopefully I can update sooner rather than later...**

**Till Whenever...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tournament p1

**This...this one is for Tiggz. (TiggerPup91) Tiggz and Twilight. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It all started with one simple sentence.<p>

"Hey, Twilight. Go be a good dog and fetch me those Doritos over there."

And with that...it was on.

Twilight stopped mid sentence as he turned from his conversation with Toony to glower in hate at Dark Link who was sitting, bored in a corner chair. "What did you say?" he asked slowly, trying to keep a lid on his rising anger.

Dark let out a small tired sigh, "Did you not hear me? And to think I thought dogs were supposed to have good hearing..."

Toony gulped. He could feel the negative emotions coming from Twilight and he didnt like it. He turned to the other Heroes in the room for help. "Um...guys?"

Twilight continued to glare at the dark Link, his hands balled into fists. "For the last time..." he said through clenched teeth, "I am _not _a dog. Don't treat me like one!"

Dark cocked his head and with a grin said, "What's that? He wants a treat?"

"That's it. I'm ripping his head off!"

As Twilight stalked forward, ready to tear Dark apart with his bare hands, the dark Link sat calmly, a smug smile on his face as if he had already won.

"Three...two...one..."

"Twilight, Dark Link, knock it off!"

Twilight froze as Ocarina stood up, coming between the two Links. "But Ocarina-"

Dark's smug smile increased. "See? The ever do good leader will always intervene to keep the peace and his faithful _companion_ will always do as told."

The Hero of Time sent a quick glare to his darker self. "I mean it, Dark. Knock it off."

He folded his arms, only half listening to the Hero. "But Ocarina, aren't you the one that always wishes that I join and interact with you Links? I'm only doing what you want."

"Not by stirring up trouble you aren't," he replied quickly. True he wanted him to stop being the dark shut in that he was, but that didn't mean he wanted him harassing his friends.

Dark regarded him with that same cocky grin as he said, "And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, because _I'm _the one that's going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" growled Twilight.

Brunette quickly shot him down saying, "Oh no way! I have way more beef with this Dorito stealing bastard. _I _wanna take him out!"

"As if! _I_ get to fight him!"

"No, _me!_"

Dark shrugged, clearly amused by their bickering, "Jee, am I really that popular?"

"Hell no!" replied the two Links in protest.

"Listen," Dark's air of calmness quickly faded, replaced by a sinister cloud of hate, "If there is one Link among you that I will fight, that Link would be you." He pointed a finger straight at the Hero of Time, his eyes narrowing in remembrance as memories of the Water Temple flooded his mind. True, he was being controlled by Ganondorf at the time but a defeat is a defeat, and he wanted revenge.

Twilight took a step in front of Ocarina protectively, "Hey, if anyone's going to mess with Ocarina, they have to go through _me _first, got that?"

"Loyal to his Master to the very end..."

Twilight clenched his teeth angrily as he let out a low growl, his teeth slowly changing to become fangs as his wolfish nature started to come forth. "Why you dirty son of a bi-"

"Twilight!"

Brunette's yell snapped him out of his transformation as he turned towards him, wondering why the Link had stopped his advance. The brunette Hero glanced down at Toony as if to say, "Watch your language, punk!"

Twilight rolled his eyes, "Like you're one to talk..."

Young Link, who was sitting on the floor, reading the latest Nintendo Power magazine, flipped a page as he said nonchalantly, "If you guys want to beat each other up why don't you simply have a tournament?"

The five Links in the room paused, "A tournament…?"

"Yeah." The young Hero of Time stood up to face them, a grin slowly forming. "We'll have a tournament Yu Yu Hakusho style! It'll be great!"

"Yu Yu what?"

Dark's smug grin returned as he thought of the possibilities. A chance to enjoy watching the other Links kill themselves? The possibility of revenge? "I do say this is the best idea any of you Links have had yet."

"Hmph, well if Dark is game so am I." Twilight glared at him, already planning out his strategy to beat him.

Ocarina turned towards Brunette, "What about you, Brunette? Are you in or out?"

He scoffed, "And miss a chance to prove once and for all that I'm the best Link there is? Hell no! I'm in, count on it."

Upon hearing his reply, Toony grinned, "I'm in too!"

Ocarina nodded, "Now we just need a place and-"

"Hold up." Young Link gave Ocarina a half glare, "We can't hold this thing without the others. We need to get Seasons and Knight on board."

Brunette couldn't help but crack a grin as he heard his friend's name mentioned. "Ha! Knight? Oh yeah, we older Links are about to go Old School on your asses, you can count on that."

"Kn-Knight…?" Toony's confidence slowly dropped. He had heard some pretty bad things about him from Brunette and to actually go up against him one on one…?

As the green clad Links begun to discuss the details, Dark started to walk away. He didn't care how they went about it. He just wanted to get this thing started.

And the very next day…it began…

**X**

Seasons stared ahead, his arms folded, not liking the situation. Yesterday, Young Link had approached him about having some kind of tournament between the seven of them, plus Dark. Of course he had flat out refused. Then Knight just had to get involved… He turned his head to glare at the smiling Link. "I don't get why we have to have a tournament. Its obvious who will win."

His friend glanced over Hyrule's Training Grounds where the tournament was to take place. It was a plain flat arena with no obstacles. The perfect battlefield. "Oh, I don't know about that. Its still up in the air who will win."

Seasons had to laugh at that. "If Sky were here I could make a Skyward Sword joke."

"But he's not, is he?"

Seasons refrained from answering the obvious question. Personally, he was starting to dislike this Link for not showing up yet. His journey was complete; he had heard it from the higher ups himself. What was taking him so long?

"Hey, guys, what's taking you so long?" yelled Young Link from the center of the arena. He waved them over, wanting to get this started as soon as possible. Dark Link wasn't the _only _one that wanted to fight Ocarina.

Once they were altogether, the Links got down to business.

"Alright." Ocarina held out a hat which had several different colored balls inside. "We're going to do this DBZ style. Each ball has a number which corresponds to the chart over there." He motioned towards a plaque where a tournament outline was clearly visible. "Whatever number you get determines your position and your opponent. Fair enough?"

Twilight stared at the hat with fierce determination. He had to get paired with Dark Link. He just had to. Either that or Brunette. The original Hero had dissed him on more than one occasion. Then again, he did owe Ocarina for beating him that one time…

Brunette grinned as he thought of the possibilities. Beating up Dark would be some nice payback. Beating up Twilight would allow him to finally put that punk in his place. Defeating the young Hero of Time would also give him a substantial boost and if he beat the real Hero of Time…

Toony didn't really care who he faced off against. He didn't like the idea of them fighting amongst themselves even if it was just a recreational tournament. What if, because of this contest, even more hatred was created? He didn't want that. Why couldn't they simply play Super Smash Brothers to resolve their problems?

Seasons reached into the hat and pulled out a number. Though he had agreed to play along, he had no intention of actually fighting. He'd pick a number and earn his slot in the tournament alright, but there was no way he was going to compete. It was simply unreasonable. There was no point for him to get involved in their little scuffle. Besides… Seasons looked at the other Links around him. There was simply no way he could win.

As Young Link and Ocarina drew their numbers, Dark reached in and picked one for himself. The original Link and the knight he could care less about. The Oracle Link held no challenge and there wouldn't be a point in fighting the cel shaded Link. Ocarina was the real Hero he wished to face. Fighting his younger counterpart would satisfy him as well seeing as they were the same. Beating the Twilit Link would simply be an added bonus.

Knight was the last to draw his number.

Now that all the numbers were drawn, the Links referred to the board to see who they would be facing.

Brunette was the first to comment.

"What the fucking hell is _this?-!_" he yelled, highly upset.

A familiar smile crossed Knight's face, the reason for Brunette's outburst perfectly clear to him. "I do hope you will take it easy on me, old friend."

"Take it easy on you?" Brunette turned on him, clearly pissed. "There's no way in hell I'm fighting _you, _bunny boy. No way!" He pointed at Ocarina and yelled, "You! I demand a redo! I'm not fighting Knight. No way. Nope. Not gunna do it."

Ocarina gave him an apologetic smile partially because he felt sorry for the Link. "I'm sorry, Brunette, but-"

A large grin made its way across Twilight's face as he folded his arms cockily, "What's the matter? Not man enough to take down Knight? Too scared?"

"Say what?-!" Brunette crossed over to Twilight to face him directly. "Say that again to my face you little punk!"

Dark ignored their bickering. The purpose for him being here, the reason he had put up with them for all this time… All of it was for this moment. Though he remained calm on the outside, he couldn't hide his self satisfied snicker as he stared at his opponent who was trying to break up Twilight and Brunette. After thirteen years, his moment of revenge was at hand. The Hero of Time, Ocarina, was Dark's first match up and he was ready.

Young Link on the other hand, was anything but satisfied. He stared down at his opponent with an unenthused expression.

Toony smiled back, "Don't worry. I promise to take it easy on you."

He tried not to scoff. "Yeah right," he said with bitter sarcasm. "Don't you think you're the one who should be asking _me _to take it easy?"

Toony shook his head bearing the same smile as ever. "Nope. You may be older than me but don't make the mistake of underestimating the Hero of Winds!"

Young Link turned away from him, still upset. "Right, be afraid of a guy who talks in third person." He stared at the board, willing it to change. Why couldn't he have fought Dark Link or Ocarina? Even Seasons would have been a better opponent. But no. He was stuck up against Toony. "Dammit…"

Though Toony still wore a smile, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Sure he was an excellent fighter, (though no one gave him credit), but Young Link was still hefty competition. And if he used the Fierce Deity's Mask…

Seasons stood by himself, examining the board closely, figuring out all the possible match combinations. As he scanned them over and over again, he came to one single conclusion. The first match, which he was involved in, would definitely be over quickly. He closed his eyes and let out a tired breath before looking over to his opponent.

There was no way in hell he was going to be able to defeat the Link from Twilight Princess.

So now that the numbers were drawn and the Links were settled, it was time to begin.

Round One:

Seasons vs. Twilight

Twilight couldn't help but grin as he brought his Master Sword to rest in front of him, taking up a battle stance. Ever since they had met, Seasons had been dissing his game, saying how easy it was to conquer. Well today, today he would prove him wrong. "Hey, Seasons, lets prove here once and for all who's game is _really_ the easiest!"

With a sigh, the Oracle Link unsheathed his own Master Sword and held it at his side. Seasons regarded his opponent with a loose frown as he said, "Defeating me wont prove that your game isn't easy to beat. It just means that you as a Link aren't easy to beat. Or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Heh." Twilight twirled his sword expertly, unfazed by his words. This was his moment. His moment to prove to the others and himself that he was a formidable opponent not to be messed with and not just some walking dog joke magnet. "Say what you want, it wont change the fact that you're going down!"

Holding his shield loosely, Seasons muttered, "No, no it wont…"

From the sidelines, Toony jumped up and said, "Let the match begin!"

Instantly, Twilight rushed forward, eager to land the first hit. Just as he got within striking distance however…

"I quit."

Twilight stopped mid strike, nearly losing his balance. "W-What? You _quit?_ You can't quit!"

"I just did." Seasons turned on him and begun walking out of the ring. "No point in fighting a dog. Wont prove anything."

He gripped his sword tightly, his teeth clenched. Again. Again with the dog jokes… Well if Seasons wouldn't fight him then there was only one thing to do… Twilight sheathed his weapons as if accepting Seasons' withdraw. "Heh, won without a single blow given. Wait till Zelda hears about this."

Seasons froze.

Placing his hands behind his head, Twilight continued arrogantly, "First I'm going to tell her how the _loser _Oracle Link gave up _pathetically _and then _begged_ for me not hurt him like a _dog. _Afterwards, she'll be so impressed with me that she'll-"

"Twilight, look out!"

Twilight ducked just in time as Seasons threw his shovel like a javelin straight at the Link's head.

"Whoa there! Now _that's _what I'm talking about! Yeah!" Twilight brought out his sword, an excited grin back on his face. "You ready to be beat or what?"

Seasons glared at him, saying nothing. No one talked about him like that, least of all some dog who had no right to even be interacting with the Princess. There was no way he would let this cocky Link ruin his reputation. Resigning himself to the fight, Seasons took out a weapon that he knew would come in handy: His Magnetic Gloves.

Twilight, like most of the Links, stared at the gloves in confusion. "What? Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

A sly grin crossed Seasons' face. The others would regret never playing his games. Twilight had no idea what was in store and when he finally figured it out, it would be too late.

Now that his gloves were equipped, he took up his sword once again, this time getting ready for battle.

"Well, whatever." Twilight raised his shield. "Get ready!"

"I assure you, I already am."

"Then lets get this started already!" Twilight ran forward, still eager to get the first hit. "Hope you're ready to lose!"

"Heh, as if." Seasons remained calm as Twilight approached. Sure, Twilight may be the strongest and most skilled swordsman out of the group, but there was no way he was going let him use those strengths. Holding his sword in his left hand, Seasons lifted his right, activating the powers given to him by his gloves.

"Wha- What the…?" Twilight struggled to move as his whole body suddenly stopped moving against his will. Try as he might, the Link couldn't move an inch neither forward nor back. "What…the hell…did you do…?" he stammered as he tried to move his sword.

Seasons kept his right palm raised as he took a step forward. "Isn't it obvious? I just stopped your advance."

"But…_how?-!_" Once again he tried to move himself but to no avail. Sweat began to form on his brow as he thought of his position, unable to move, completely exposed…

"Ever heard of an item called…the Magnetic Gloves?"

"The…what?"

Seasons let out a sigh, a piteous look on his face. "No? I thought not. Here, let me put it in a way that you will understand. Put simply, the gloves work as a sort of magnet. By using the Magnetic Gloves, any metal object can be either brought to or sent away from the wielder. A more experienced user of the gloves can even stop an object if he so chooses." Seasons gripped his sword tightly, ready to strike, "Obviously, I am a more experienced user."

"So…you stop your opponent's movements so he can't fight back." Twilight tried to move his sword one last time before giving up. He glared down at the younger Link, hating his methods. "How cowardly."

"Gets the job done, doesn't it?" he replied simply. "And since you feel the need to wear a suit of chain mail under your tunic, that makes you a perfect target."

Up in the stands, the small Hero of Winds was fretting. "He does know this is a friendly tournament, right? We're not here to hurt each other, right?"

Young Link faked a look of surprise, "We're not? Huh, I didn't know there were rules to this tournament."

He gave the Link a large pout, "That's not funny and you know it!"

Young Link's amused smile quickly faded into an annoyed frown. "Relax will ya? Though I'm sure those two have some beef, they wont kill each other. Not so sure about Dark though."

"Hmph." Brunette took his eyes off the fight and joined in saying, "Dark wouldn't want one of us killed. Just think about if Ganon came back again?"

The Link in question made no sign of sympathy as he said, "There's another Link on the way. He can simply replace whoever dies here."

"Harsh…"

"And now…" Seasons raised his sword, deciding to end this in one blow. He took one last look at his opponent before bringing his sword down in a perfect slice. "_We end this!_"

"Not quite!"

Right as the sword came down, Twilight quickly transformed into a wolf gaining heightened senses, speed, and a complete lack of any metal to hinder him.

"D-Damn!" Seasons quickly turned to counter the lupine as he circled round and attacked. He staggered back as the large beast bashed into his shield, knocking him off balance. Twilight may be strong as a Link but he was even stronger as a wolf.

"That's it, Twilight! Kick his ass!" yelled Young Link. "Damn, where's the popcorn when you need it?"

Seasons regained his balance, making sure to keep his guard up. As a human it was easy to read Twilight's next move but as a wolf… "Plus he's stronger than I am…" he mumbled to himself. He shook his head to clear it of doubts. He had to get him to revert back somehow.

Twilight stalked the Oracle Link, encircling him in a large arc. He could sense the doubt and negative emotions coming from the Link and it made his tail swish with delight. Seasons wasn't expecting him to transform and if he had well, he didn't have a plan for it. And now it was time for him to enact _his _plan.

Seasons let out an involuntary exclamation of surprise as the wolf made a sudden leap towards him. He quickly raised his shield, trying to knock the wolf away.

Twilight however, had other plans.

Instead of aiming for the Link, he had gone for his shield. His sharp teeth rapped around the shield's side, denting it slightly, and catching a firm hold.

"Hey! What the- Let go!" Seasons tried to pull it out of the wolf's grip futility. The wolf had a firm latch on it while he was struggling with his only free hand. As a last resort he tried striking out at the creature with his sword and that was when he lost it.

Twilight took advantage of Seasons' lack of concentration and pulled with all his might. In one quick jerk, the shield was out of Seasons' hands and flying out of the ring into the stands.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled a very pissed Brunette as he nearly got hit.

Now that the shield was gone, it was time to get his revenge. Twilight jumped up and rapped his jaws around the Magnetic Gloves which had given him so much trouble.

"Oh no you don't!" Thinking quickly, Seasons threw down his sword to free his hand. Once it was free, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Hope you like Like Like!"

All the Links gasped in horror as Seasons equipped the ring.

A look of utter disgust crossed Young Link's face as he witnessed the sight before him, "Oh that is so gross…"

Even Ocarina couldn't help but gag a little. "I wonder how Twilight feels right now…"

"Like he wants to die would be my guess."

Indeed, Twilight was thinking the same thing as he was suddenly engulfed by a large Like Like. He fought as best he could as a wolf but Twilight didn't know the first thing about Like Likes. How was he supposed to defeat this thing?

After several seconds both Heroes, Seasons and Twilight alike, reappeared.

Twilight, now back in his Hylian form, gasped for air as he tried his best to wipe away the putrid slime covering him from head to toe. "Oh _gross_… That has got to be the _worst _thing ever. Oh god…"

Seasons too was trying to wipe the slime away. "Had to do _something_ to stop you from taking my gloves," he coughed.

He sent him a quick glare, "But did ya have to _eat _me?"

"Thinking back, perhaps using that ring was not the smartest option available to me."

"Now he says that…" Twilight stood straight, his mind once again set on the task at hand. With Seasons using those Magnetic Gloves, all his moves would be next to useless and there was a good possibility that if he went wolf again, the Oracle Link would simply use that diabolical ring. No, there had to be a method he could use, some sort of trick… His eyes widened, "Of course! Why didn't I realize…?"

Seasons spat out a little bit of slime, still not used to using the ring let alone swallowing a full grown wolf. Disgusted with himself, he turned to locate his sword from where he dropped it. "There you are…"

"Hey Seasons, see if you can swallow _this!_" yelled Twilight as he fired off a bomb arrow.

Since he lacked both a sword and shield, the Hero of Holodrum could do nothing but hold up his hands to try and protect himself from Twilight's arrow. Fortunately, the explosive projectile missed him, hitting the ground just in front of the Hero, stirring up a cloud of dust.

But that was Twilight's plan.

Rushing forward, the Hero of Light wasted no time in administering the moves Mayor Bo had taught him. In the confusion created by his attack, Twilight quickly grabbed hold of Seasons, knocking him to the ground, making sure to wrench the Magnetic Gloves from his grasp.

What Twilight didn't know however, was that Seasons was a boxing champ with Fist Ring equipped.

Twilight stumbled back as Seasons drove a right hook straight into his jaw. The younger Link quickly got up and scanned the arena for his sword. Once he found it, he scooped the weapon up, returning to a battle stance once more.

Opposite him, Twilight had fought to remain standing after Seasons' last blow. He rubbed his chin in slight pain. "Damn, that hurt ya know!"

"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle."

"Hmph." Twilight spat out a fleck of blood before holding up the Magnetic Gloves triumphantly. "Yeah, but I got your gloves."

"Like I need them to beat the likes of _you_."

The Twilit Hero threw them aside as he brought forth his sword once more, "Ready for round two?"

"Only if you want to end this now."

"Heh, then I say lets do this!"

The two Links squared off against each other, neither willing to make the first move this time.

Twilight had proved that he could adjust to any situation and make decisions accordingly.

Seasons had proved that by using a clever strategy even the strongest of opponents could be stopped and that sometimes you had too get a little dirty to win.

In this next round, the Links would prove just who deserved to be in this tournament.

"Alright, then… Here I come!"

Seasons quickly slipped on his Steadfast Ring as Twilight approached. His gloves were gone, his shield was in the stands, and all he had right now was his sword. This round was definitely going to be over quickly. Unless…

Twilight brought his sword down, locking blades with Seasons'. To his amazement, the Link didn't even flinch but held his ground. Feeling slightly frustrated, Twilight withdrew his blade only to attack again.

Seasons held his sword with both hands, trying to fend off his opponent. Sure, the Steadfast Ring gave him better balance and caused him to be pushed back less but Twilight was giving it everything he got. If this kept up-

"Well try _this!_"

Seasons was caught off guard as Twilight suddenly jumped back and threw his Gale Boomerang in one fluid motion. Seasons was battered by the wind it created as the weapon sailed past him before the gusts dragged him back towards his opponent, Twilight, who was standing at the ready, sword drawn.

_So he thinks he's already won, huh? Well…_ "I don't think so!" he yelled as he slammed a Mystery Seed into the ground.

Both Twilight and Seasons were engulfed in a purplish cloud of smoke as the seed shattered.

"Twilight!" Young Link sat up in the stands, his fists balled. "Dammit, I can't see him!"

"Duh, there's a huge cloud of smoke blocking the view," said a bored Brunette. "What's the point in watching the fight if they're just going to create a barrier of smoke so we can't see?"

"Aren't you worried about Seasons or Twilight?" asked Toony worriedly.

"Twilight has reverted back to his wolf form. Seasons is planting a trap."

The Links turned to stare at Dark who had spoken. "How do you know that?"

He kept his gaze at the smoke cloud as he said, "Its obvious the wolf has the upper hand. This match should be over soon."

"How the-"

"I have to agree," said a reserved Knight finally. He had been watching the fight closely, judging all the strategies made by each. For all of Seasons' clever tricks, Twilight always had a move to counter. Sure it wasn't the best of counters most of the time but his brash decisions got the job done. "If the match keeps up the way it has, Twilight will indeed win."

Ocarina turned back to the stadium which was still enshrouded by a thick smoke. The match would be over soon? But that would mean…

Twilight, now a wolf, stood still, trying to use his heightened senses to determine Seasons' position. He was pretty sure the Link was as blind as him in this smoke which meant that he as a wolf had the advantage. His ears twitched, trying to listen for any signs of movement. His nose crinkled, trying to catch his opponent's scent.

After a few minutes he found what he was looking for.

Twilight leaped forward, fangs at the ready. What he found however, wasn't Seasons. His ears drooped as he tilted his head in confusion. What he had attacked was a seed. His tail swished angrily as he bore his fangs. This was a trap! As he smelt around he discovered the smell coming from the scent seed was all around him, masking the true scent of his opponent. Clever…

Seasons stood by the edge of the cloud, getting ready to administer the final blow. He had his Red Ring equipped now and that coupled with the Master Sword equaled an instant death for anyone, except for a boss, in one hit. He held out his sword, charging up for a spin attack. "Don't worry, Twilight. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to hurt you very very badly…"

Still inside the smoke, Twilight begun charging up his own special attack. Usually he would need the Twilight Princess' help in using this technique but after a couple of years he had learned how to master it on his own. The wolf stood still, waiting for the deadly targeting ring to lock on to his opponent and when it did…

Both Twilight and Seasons locked onto their targets, unleashing their attacks at the same time.

Toony jumped up, "Oh man! Wow!"

"Sit down, I can't see!" Brunette forced him down so he could see the result of the joint attack. "Holy shit…wow…"

Young Link grinned, "He won."

Twilight stood atop Seasons, his massive paws holding the Link down. His fangs glistened in the sun as the smoke cleared.

Seasons stared up at the growling beast, trying to hide his shock with a frown. As the Link had gone to unleash his spin attack, the wolf had jumped over his slash, knocking him to the ground and the sword out of his reach.

In short, Twilight had won.

After a short moment, the beaten Link let out a tired sigh of defeat, "See? I knew it would end this way… There was no way I could beat you. In a one on one fight I-" Seasons stopped short as he felt something wet and rough on his left cheek.

The large wolf let out a triumphant howl as his tail swished backwards and forwards happily. He got off of the Hero of Oracles as he resumed his human form, laughing as he did so.

"Aw, what the fucking hell was _that, _you bastard?" yelled Seasons, highly upset as he rubbed his cheek, standing up. He glared at Twilight, his face red from anger and embarrassment. "You not only beat me but you have to add insult to injury? _The fuck_, Twilight?-!"

Twilight just kept laughing as he said, "You seemed down so I did what any good dog does to try to comfort my companion."

"Yeah well… You're _not _a dog so knock it off!" His face contorted into a mess of emotions as he thought of all the repercussions this could have. He gasped. What would Zelda think?

A large grin crossed Twilight's face as he twirled his sword, expertly fitting it into his sheath. "Music to my ears."

Twilight had won, not only the battle, but the on going struggle between him and Seasons also. And if the Oracle Link ever decided to be a pain, he had the perfect blackmail to use on him. Seasons would do anything to uphold the image the Princess had of him. _Anything…_

Up in the stands, things were a bit hectic.

"What? What happened?" asked Toony. "I missed it!"

"Twilight won! What else do you need to know?" answered Young Link rudely.

"So is that why Seasons is using the bad words?"

He folded his arms smugly. "Of course! He's upset cuz he lost. Never pegged Seasons for being a sore loser but whatever."

Knight couldn't help but smile knowingly. "So I suppose I was the only one who saw...?"

"Saw what?" asked a nosy Brunette.

"Oh nothing."

"What? Tell me!"

"Believe me, you don't want to know…"

Ocarina nodded.

"What? You saw it too? Aw come on, what did I miss?" asked Brunette once again.

"Perhaps you'll pay better attention in the next fight." Dark Link stood up, his sword already drawn.

Ocarina stood beside him. He knew what Dark wanted and it was best to comply.

Brunette saw this and asked, "Eh? You two going to go at it already?"

"Don't see why not."

"I'll be in the ring." Dark walked past Young Link and Toony, heading towards the arena. After years of waiting, his moment of revenge was at hand.

As Dark passed him, Young Link turned to face Ocarina. "You're going to beat him, right?"

The Hero of Time looked down at his serious expression, giving him a smile in return, "I suppose I should, huh?"

Young Link's frown increased, "I mean it! No holding back. I don't want to see any of your sympathy crap, you got that? You beat him before you can do it again."

"I'll certainly do my best." He left him with a smile but as he turned to walk towards the ring, that smile quickly faded. "No sympathy? And to think I thought this was a friendly competition…"

"Good luck, Ocarina!" yelled Toony. "Oh, and to you too, Dark Link! Have fun! Don't kill each other!"

"And what if I simply maim very badly?" muttered Dark to himself with a smile as he entered the ring.

"You do and you'll regret it." answered Twilight. He stood on the edge of the ring, staring at Dark.

"Still trying to protect your Master to the very end. How touching."

"Just you wait. Ocarina is going to wipe the floor with you, you bastard. You can count on that."

Dark turned to face him, an amused grin on his face, "And what makes you so sure?"

"Simple. He beat you once. He can do it again."

His eyes flashed darkly, "Wanna bet?"

"I-"

"Twilight, hurry up and get into the stands," advised Ocarina as he came down to meet him. "We're gunna get started as soon as I enter the ring."

"R-Right…" Twilight glanced quickly in Dark's direction before turning back to Ocarina worriedly, "Be careful, Ocarina. He wont hold anything back."

"I know."

"And he wont hesitate to kill you."

His face became grim as he stared back at him. "I know…"

He nodded one final time before joining Seasons in the stands. He turned back just in time to see the two Links charge each other, fierce determination written on both their faces.

"Be careful, Ocarina… Good luck…"

* * *

><p><strong>What? WHAT? That's IT?-! WTF? Where's the rest of the battles? Well, my dear readers, I have decided that this will be a two shot of sorts, possibly three. Fitting eight epic battles into one chapter without it rivaling the long-ness of Tiggz' epic chapters? I dont think so!<strong>

**So for now you will have to settle with Seasons and Twilight's fight, lol. I must say, I look forward to each of the upcoming battles! But what say you?**

**Which battle are you most looking forward to?**

**Till next Chap!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tournament p2

**Alright, this is way late dudes but I hope this makes up for it… *showers cookies* And yes, for a limited time, everyone gets the Special Kratos' Secret Recipe delight. Be sure to enjoy them as you read thru this 'took way too long and is way too long' chap!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Round Two:<p>

Dark vs. Ocarina

Ocarina withdrew his Master Sword, his eyes dead set on his opponent. He knew Dark would not be holding anything back and he also knew that Young Link would hate him for life if he himself held anything back. This was going to be a fierce battle to be sure and they would be lucky if just one of them could walk away from it at all.

Dark held his sword steady, judging his opponent from the opposite side of the ring. He had lost to Ocarina before, but that was then and this was now. There was no way he was going to lose again. And who knows? Maybe if the young Hero of Time was lucky, he would be able to defeat him as well?

"Hey, Dark, mind if I make a little adjustment to our battle?" asked Ocarina.

He lowered his sword slightly, "And what would that be?"

"Well… I was thinking… We should make this a _true _rematch. No weapons or tricks. Just you, me, and our blades, like last time. What do you say?"

"I say he's crazy!" yelled Twilight in the stands. "Dark doesn't care about this tournament, he just wants Ocarina beat."

"You're wrong." Seasons sat cross-legged with his arms folded, as far away from Twilight as possible. "Last time they fought, Ocarina used nothing but his blade. He should have no problem doing it again."

"But-"

"Seasons is right." Young Link stared intensely at the two combatants as he said, "Items would only get in the way anyway."

"Yeah? Well, if you say so…" Twilight sat back down, still unsatisfied. He turned his gaze to their leader, "Win this one, Ocarina…"

Dark Link raised his sword once more, getting ready to attack, "I say why not? If you wish to lose that badly, who am I to stop you?"

Ocarina took up a defensive stance as he said, "We'll see who the loser of this match will be. Come at me!"

He smirked, "Gladly."

The two Links charged each other, both with thoughts of victory in their minds. Though their reasons for fighting were different, their determination to win was the same.

Ocarina ducked, holding up his shield for defense, as Dark swung for his head. The Hero of Time quickly rushed forward with a stab only to have his blade knocked aside by Dark's next blow. Now that Ocarina was open, the dark Hero jumped up, hitting Ocarina with a spin kick to the chest, forcing the two Links apart.

Dark Link watched Ocarina skid on the ground with a self-satisfied grin. "Is that it? Is that all the famous Hero of Time has to offer? Come now, Ocarina, I know you're better than this."

Ocarina stood up, raising his shield once more. Dark was right; he was better than this. The others hadn't elected him leader for nothing. He had to prove that he was worthy of that title. "Alright Dark. Let's do this your way then."

"Hmph." Dark tested the sharpness of his blade as he said, "It should always be my way from the get go. If you did that, you wouldn't get your asses kicked all the time."

"So you say…" He tightened his grip on his sword, getting ready for the onslaught that was sure to come. Doing things Dark's way always meant one thing: Quick blows and even quicker injuries.

"Hope you're ready-"

The Hero of Time didn't have any time to reply as Dark rushed forward, ready to attack. He struck out at Ocarina, bringing his sword down with a slice and then back up as it was countered. As the two Links locked blades, Ocarina backed off, using a spin attack to force the two of them apart.

Dark however, refused to let up as he rushed forward once more. This fight was far from over and a little spin attack wasn't going to stop him from claiming his victory.

Ocarina readied his shield as Dark let loose with a series of blows, each of which were blocked. Just as he thought the dark Link was done with his onslaught, Dark lifted his shield and bashed it into the Hero of Time, catching him off guard.

Not wasting a second, Dark Link dropped down and used a leg sweep to trip his opponent.

Ocarina fell to the arena floor slightly stunned. Since when did Dark Link use moves such as these? So much for a one on one sword match…

"Ocarina, move it!"

The Hero of Time was snapped back to reality as Dark brought his sword down utilizing a downward thrust. He quickly rolled to the side to avoid the blow but Dark refused to give up.

Dark Link grit his teeth as Ocarina tried to get back to his feet, "Stay…_down!_" he yelled, advancing upon the Hero, his sword raised.

Sensing that he was near, Ocarina swung out with his blade, making a direct hit and the first official blow of the round.

As the Hero of Time scrambled to his feet, Dark stumbled back, away from his opponent. He had let his emotions get the better of him and as a result, he had been hit, a careless mistake he would not be making again. He held his wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Though he had dodged at the last second, Ocarina had sill managed to make a nice deep cut on the side of his abdomen. An injury he was sure to repay him with…

Ocarina took a moment to catch his breath as he took up a fighting stance once again. This fight was definitely more intense than their last battle back in the Water Temple. Though he didn't want to harm Dark, he didn't want to lose the match either. Young Link had told him not to hold anything back and he was doing just that, but still… Ocarina shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. This was between him and Dark. If injuries were sustained during the battle, then so be it. No more second guessing.

One way or another, this match was going to end and only one of them would be left standing…

Dark gripped his sword tighter. Worrying about injuries was not going to make this fight end any sooner, only action would accomplish that. With a swift nod, he charged forward, unleashing a wide spin attack as soon as he was within striking distance.

Ocarina quickly dodged to the side but not quickly enough. The Hero of Time grit his teeth in pain as Dark brought his sword up in a quick slice, ripping through his tunic and staining it red as the sword cut through his left shoulder.

The Hero of Time took a step back as Dark did the same. He held his wound, fresh sweat beading his forehead, "N-Nice move there…"

He forced a grin, sweat clearly visible on his own forehead. "I was aiming for your head."

A loose smile crossed his face as he heard this, "Wouldn't doubt it…"

Up in the stands, the Links were silent. Never before had they seen such blow-by-blow action. It was almost as if the two were in sync, knowing the other's move before they even made it, which made sense. They _were _mirror images of each other.

Brunette sighed in annoyance as he reached into his bag of Doritos. "What's taking them so long? This fight should have been over by now."

Twilight turned to him, equally annoyed. "Have you not been watching? They're practically evenly matched. This fight could go on for hours!"

"I doubt they have the strength or the stamina for that," quipped Seasons.

Knight nodded, "I have to agree. Both competitors look pretty worn out…"

"But the fight just started!" said a confused Toony.

"Hmph." Brunette popped a Dorito in his mouth, "If it were me down there, I'd have this fight done in two minutes, tops."

"And how's that?"

"Simple." He held up his finger as he said simply, "Stab him in the knees."

The Links face palmed.

"Stabbing him in the knees is not going to help!" yelled Twilight. He turned to face Young Link, "Will it…?"

The young Hero of Time didn't reply. His whole attention was fixated on the arena and the two Links currently fighting it out. Blow after blow his face remained the same, expressionless as he studied both competitors. Any second now, one of them would charge and then-

"Whoa!"

As Ocarina swung his blade to stop a charging Dark, the Link simply ran up it, jumping behind the Hero of Time. Once he landed, Dark Link quickly turned, kicking off the ground and using his momentum to unleash a quick stab from behind.

Ocarina however, was prepared.

The Link quickly turned, dodging Dark's blow, and successfully punching him in the face, knocking him off balance.

Dark Link stumbled back once more but regained his wits just in time as Ocarina followed up with a jump attack. The dark Hero quickly stepped to the side to avoid the blow and with a nod, followed up with his counter move.

Ocarina's eyes widened as Dark Link ran up the Master Sword once more, but this time, his attack was different.

With a grin, Dark jumped up and gave Ocarina a head injury of his own, opting for the foot instead of the fist.

Stars flashed across Ocarina's vision as he was flung off his feet, hitting the ground with a dull thud. He got to his knees, coughing blood as he tried to regain his senses.

Dark landed rather ungracefully, his own vision starting to fail him as he tried to catch his breath. He flinched as he held his wound once more. He had lost a decent amount of blood and each attack he either gave or dodged only weakened him further. If he didn't end this battle soon there was a good chance that he may simply pass out from exhaustion and _that_ was inexcusable.

After taking a second to catch his breath, Ocarina stood once more, his face contorted in a look of pain and determination. He gripped his Master Sword tighter causing a painful jolt to shoot down his arm. Why couldn't Dark have stabbed his right shoulder? Regardless, if he didn't do something soon, his shoulder wouldn't be the only thing he had to worry about…

Both Links let out a tired breath, ready and prepared to see this match to its end, however way it ended…

Ocarina faced Dark determinedly. "Right. Dark, here I come!"

Dark Link stood his ground as Ocarina charged him once more, only this time, the outcome would be different.

The Hero of Time gasped as Dark Link disappeared right as he went to strike. "What the…?"

Twilight instantly stood up, enraged, "What the hell?-! That cheating bastard! He can't do that!"

Young Link's eyes stayed focused on the arena as he said, "Yes, he can."

"But how?-! They agreed to use swords only, remember?"

"Oh…" Seasons frowned as he figured it out. "That's Ocarina for you… Has a good plan but doesn't execute it properly…"

"What? What didn't he do right?" asked Toony.

Knight folded his arms, "I understand. Ocarina said 'just like last time'."

Young Link nodded, "Exactly."

Twilight stared at all of them confused, "I still don't get it."

Young Link sighed, "In the Water Temple, Dark Link used a certain technique, a sort of reflection like technique."

"Okay, go on."

"He's simply using a modified version of that technique."

"You mean the thing where he would pop up behind you after you struck him?" asked Brunette.

Young Link nodded once more.

"Tch." Twilight sat down, still slightly pissed. "I still say it's cheating."

Ocarina stood still, trying to sense where Dark would appear. His breathing became slow as he tried to relax. This technique wasn't new; he knew how to handle it. Dark Link would disappear and then he would always appear from-

"_Behind!_" Ocarina swung with his blade, locking blows with Dark as he attack from behind. As the two struggled, he couldn't help but grin. Dark was resorting to his old tricks, which meant that he was nearly spent. This match would be over soon.

Dark Link scowled at his grin and jumped back, disappearing once more.

Ocarina's grin remained set as he took up a defensive position. This fight was over. Now it was only a matter of time before one of them got in a lucky shot and that would be that.

Holding his sword tight, Ocarina crouched down and used a spin attack just as Dark appeared behind him forcing the shadow to disappear again.

The Hero of Time straightened up, his sword at the ready.

This next blow…this would be it… The end of the match…

As Ocarina prepared to counter his opponent, something unexpected happened. His eyes widened as Dark Link appeared, not from behind, but from straight ahead, "W-What?-!"

Dark grinned, knowing he had caught him off guard, and charged forward, his blade raised. Knowing he had no chance to evade, Ocarina braced himself as best he could for what was about to happen.

Dark Link drove his blade straight through the Hero of Time, impaling him through the chest. Fresh blood spread out from the wound, staining the green fabric of his tunic.

Pain and confusion crossed Ocarina's face as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He had lost; he had gotten cocky believing he could predict his opponent's move and because of that...

Dark Link withdrew his blade, a self-satisfied sneer on his face, "As expected…you're still so easily manipulated…"

Ocarina slipped to his knees as Dark turned from him. He had lost, but for some reason, he was okay with that. Even though Dark had dealt him a serious blow, he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he had fallen for Dark's trap, but Dark, in turn, had fallen for his own. Ocarina closed his eyes and fell to the arena floor, spent.

"_Ocarina!_" Toony jumped up, concern written all over his face. "H-Hold on!"

Twilight clenched his fists as he stared at Dark Link angrily, "Let's go, Toony."

"Right!"

Brunette leaned back as Twilight and Toony took off to assist Ocarina. "Hmph. See? I told ya, stab 'em in the knees. Didn't listen, did he?"

Seasons folded his arms, "I don't think it would have worked even if he tried." He looked down where Toony was releasing a bottled fairy. Twilight, on the other hand, was busy cursing out Dark Link who didn't seem to care. "To think that Ocarina would lose… It's a good thing Dark Link is on our side."

Knight nodded, "Agreed."

"He didn't lose." Young Link glared at Ocarina, intense hatred welling up inside him. "He gave up."

Seasons looked at him confused, "He did what?"

Young Link ripped his eyes away from Ocarina. He had better things to do than dwell on that moron. Without even answering Seasons' question or the questioning looks of the other two, Young Link turned from them and headed for the arena. He had a match to win.

Dark Link watched him go as he joined the others in the stands. He had defeated one Hero of Time and, with luck, he would be able to defeat the other. It all depended on this next match…

As Ocarina came to, he was greeted by Toony and Twilight who was helping him to stand. "H-Hey…"

Twilight scoffed, still pissed at Dark Link for ignoring him. "Hey, yourself. What happened, Ocarina? You lost."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"How can you be smiling?-!"

"Ocarina, are you going to be okay?" asked Toony. "I gave you a fairy but-"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He looked down at Toony. "You're up next, right? Good luck, Toony."

The small Hero of Winds looked surprised, "What? Oh, yeah…"

"Heh, you're going to need it," laughed Twilight.

Just then, Young Link joined their group. He gave Ocarina a dirty look before saying rudely, "Get out of the ring."

Twilight tilted his head, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Now get out." He glanced at Toony, "We have a match to get to."

"You mad?" asked a confused Twilight.

"Twilight, lets go, okay?" Ocarina refused to meet his gaze. Of course Young Link would know what he had done or rather, what he had refused to do. As Dark Link had charged him, he had refrained from using his shield to block the blow. What Young Link didn't realize however, was that it was for the benefit of both competitors. If the match had gone on any longer, they would have had to use two fairies instead of one.

"Alright then…" Twilight grinned, "Not picking sides or anything but, knock 'em dead, Young Link."

He nodded, "Will do."

As Twilight and Ocarina rejoined the others in the stands, Young Link and Toony took up their positions at opposite ends of the arena.

"Alright, so who wants to bet that Young Link wins?" asked Twilight.

Dark Link scoffed, "There's no need because Young Link _is _going to win."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Seasons.

He gazed at the two competitors, a dull expression on his face. "It's simple. He has more experience and his drive to win is greater than the younger Link."

Ocarina remained silent. Young Link was mad at him for throwing the match and he was about to unleash that hatred on poor Toony. The Hero of Time made a mental note to apologize to the toon Link later.

"Hey now, the match hasn't even begun yet." Brunette glared at Dark and Twilight, "Don't be so quick to judge."

"Well what do you think, Knight?"

"I suppose it would depend on what strategy Young Link uses." He gazed down at Termina's Hero with a serious expression, "If he uses the Fierce Deity's Mask its all over."

"That thing's a cheat item," said Brunette sourly.

"You're just jealous you don't have one," joked Twilight.

"Oni…" Dark Link too gazed at Young Link seriously. If he won the match and used Oni against him… He suppressed a laugh. It was funny how the younger one was the more dangerous of the two…

Noting his condition, Seasons tossed Dark a Red Potion. "Here."

Dark Link caught the bottle awkwardly, slightly confused as to why it was given to him.

"You're going to need to be at full strength if he _does _use Oni, right?"

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face, "I suppose so."

"Enough chatter. The match is about to start…" Brunette let out a small sigh. Although he himself wasn't in the fight, he couldn't help but feel a tad nervous for his friend.

"Don't worry. Young Link wont hurt him too bad."

"Shut up, Twilight."

Round Three:

Young Link vs. Toony

Young Link tried his best not to glare at Toony but he couldn't help it. The one thing he had told that retard Ocarina to do was to not hold back and what had he done? He had refused to fight to the end and instead had given up. A stupid move that he was not going to make.

Young Link unsheathed his Gilded Sword, thoughts of victory already in his head. If he won, he would fight Dark Link next. Then, once and for all, he would prove that he was the _true_ Hero of Time. All he had to do was beat Toony.

And really, how hard could _that_ be?

Toony had taken one look at Young Link's glare and had instantly assumed the Link was mad at him. It didn't help that the small Waker of Winds was afraid of Young Link to begin with. Termina's Hero had always been mean to him, making jokes and disregarding him as a Link. Plus it didn't help that Young Link repeatedly threatened to use the Fierce Deity's Mask when he didn't get his way. That, more than anything, scared him to death.

As he drew out his Master Sword however, the small Link began to feel more confident. If Young Link didn't use his masks, he would have a chance and he himself wasn't that bad of a Link. He was a good swordsman and he knew how to use his weapons well. A hopeful smile crossed his face as he thought ahead. If he won this match, Young Link would _have _to accept him and the others too!

He smiled to himself as he nodded, "Right! I can do this!" Toony looked over at Young Link who was still in a bad mood, "G-Good luck!"

"Hmph, like I'll need it." Young Link studied his opponent for a moment before finally settling on a strategy. "I think _that _mask should be enough…"

"_Th-That_ mask?" Toony gulped. He couldn't possibly mean-

With a nod, Young Link brought out his Bunny Hood, placing it upon his head. He was aiming for a quick and decisive victory and with the Bunny Hood, he would have that. Using anything else would be overkill.

Toony relaxed a bit but he was still quite nervous. Being in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, he knew what that mask was capable of. Still, he was one of the fastest Links and that was without any special powers. He could still win this!

Young Link let out a steady breath to prepare himself and then…he attacked.

"_Whoa!_" Toony quickly brought up his shield as Young Link charged without warning. "H-Hold on, Young Link! We haven't even bowed yet!"

"Waste time on that nonsense and you're as good as dead!" Young Link swung with his blade, connecting with Toony's shield. Though Toony was small, he was quite resilient; he could hold his own in a fight. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as Young Link had thought…

The young Hero of Winds sighed as Young Link backed off. It was obvious that his opponent was playing for keeps. Perhaps he himself should get a little bit more serious.

The Hero of Time stood his ground as Toony charged him head on. The two exchanged a series of quick blows before finally locking blades, neither giving in. It was Master Sword versus Gilded Sword as the two struggled to push the other back.

Finally, Toony gained the advantage.

Young Link was knocked off balance as Toony tapped into the power of his Power Bracelets. With one well-placed Spin Attack, the two Links were forced apart but not for long as Young Link came right back with a forward slice.

Toony held up his shield once more. "Come on, Young Link! Isn't this supposed to be a fun thing? Stop going for my head!"

"Maybe its time you got a little more _serious!_" One shield bash later, it was Toony who was knocked off balance as Young Link delivered a swift kick, sending the small Link flying. "A fight is a fight whether it be against a friend or not."

Toony stumbled to his feet, Young Link's words going through his mind. How could he be so cold hearted? Whether it be a fight or not, you should never harm your friends. Young Link was just a bully that didn't know how to lose. As Toony readied his sword once more, he decided.

It was time that Young Link _did _lose.

"I hope you're ready!" he warned before charging.

"Heh, sure." Young Link watched Toony advance, trying to calculate what his next move would be. A small grin crossed his face as he recognized Toony's attack. "Not gunna happen!"

As Toony moved to the side to deliver a back slice, Young Link parried, bringing up his sword to defend himself. "Ha! Gotta do better than that!"

"Oh yeah? Then try this!"

The small Link swept around and charged, getting ready for a helm splitter. Young Link's grin barely faded as he brought his shield up, blocking the blow.

Toony landed, confusion written all over his face, unsure of what had happened. Those were two of his best attacks! How could Young Link have blocked them so easily?

Seeing the look on his face, Young Link said, "You can't honestly expect to harm me with attacks like that. I spar against Twilight at least twice a week and those moves of yours are no different than his." The young Hero of Time grinned cockily as he twirled his sword, much like Twilight does. "Best try something different."

"Dammit, that's not fair!" Brunette glared at Twilight angrily. "You're a bad influence, you know that?"

"Wha? What did _I _do?" he asked confused.

"You are ruining my precious Zelda universe by muddling our way of life."

"Say what now?"

"I think he means he wants you to stop sparring with Young Link," translated Knight.

Brunette nodded, "Exactly. Next thing you know _he's _going to be the one using helm slices and back spitters!"

"You mean _back _slices and helm _splitters_," said Twilight flatly. "Look, it's not _my_ fault. He's the one that wanted to spar all the time! What was I suppose to say? No?"

"Hmph, well I don't like it, you guys mixing things up." Brunette folded his arms angrily. "A Link should stay within his own game and use the techniques that were offered to him."

Twilight frowned, "Right. I'll remember that next time you use a spin attack."

"Why you little punk-"

"Do you guys mind?" asked an annoyed Seasons. "There _is _a fight going on, you know."

Ocarina nodded. This fight was just getting started and it was anyone's guess as to the victor. Both combatants fought with their own unique strategy. Young Link, who had to contend with a three-day strain, fought quickly and effectively as to destroy his opponents in a short amount of time and Toony, who fought from the heart, using both his instincts and emotions to judge what was the best of courses.

Two different strategies. Two different Links. Only one victor.

Toony frowned slightly. His best attacks might be useless against Young Link, but he still had his ultimate move. For now however, it was time to buckle down and do this thing!

Toony held his ground as Young Link charged again. That part of his strategy was predictable and easy to handle. It was what to do once they crossed blades that worried him.

Fortunately and unfortunately for him, he didn't have to worry about that this time around.

As Young Link drew close, he threw a deku nut straight at the Hero of Winds' feet, effectively blinding the small hero. The Hero of Time readied his blade, ready to end this match and get to the next as soon as possible.

Toony covered his eyes, blinded by the light the nut gave off. He knew Young Link would be on him at any minute and that he had to do something quickly but what? What item could he possibly-

And then he remembered.

Young Link's eyes widened as Toony swung about widely with his Skull Hammer, catching the young hero off guard. Toony felt his attack connect and grinned. If it worked for Oni, why wouldn't it work for Young Link?

Young Link was sent flying, his breath knocked out of him. His world went black for a second as he landed a good distance away trying with all his might to remain conscious.

Once Toony regained his sight, he found Young Link in a crumpled heap far away. For a minute he sort of felt bad that he had caused his friend to be in pain but that notion quickly passed. This was a tournament and there was no way that he was going to back down, not anymore.

As Young Link struggled to his feet, Toony ran up and delivered a flying kick, knocking the Hero of Time back to the ground. No more was he going to be the weak Link; he was playing for keeps.

"I suggest you stay down if you know what's good for you." Toony stared down at him seriously as he said, "I don't want to hurt you but I can and I will so just give up already."

Young Link said nothing. Give up? Yeah right. The Link gets in one shot and he thinks he's won? A small ironic smile spread across his face. There was no way, _no way_, that he would give up, not like that foolish Ocarina.

Young Link got to his feet, his hatred for Ocarina slowly turning into hatred for Toony. He thought he had him beat? Well this match was only just getting started. "So you think you can win, huh?"

Toony stared back determinedly, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Hmph. Then prove it."

"Gladly."

The two Links separated from each other, gaining distance. Things were about to get ugly…

"Here I come!" yelled Toony.

"Bring it!"

The two Links charged, both heroes fighting for victory.

Toony ducked Young Link's initial strike and blocked his second with his shield. Rolling to the side, the small hero went in for another back slice hoping to catch Young Link off guard.

Young Link however, had plans of his own. He turned, following Toony's movements and fired off his hookshot. The metallic spring latched itself onto Toony's tunic, drawing him close. It was then that Young Link kicked Toony down into the dirt as pay back for earlier. He glared down at him much as his opponent had done. "Perhaps it's _you _who should stay down, Toon Link."

Toony shook his head before focusing on his opponent, renwed determinatin in his eyes. "Not a chance! Take _this!_"

Young Link dodged to the side as Toony fired off his own hookshot. Getting back to his feet, the small Link brought out his Deku Leaf and swung, unleashing a large gust and kicking up dust everywhere.

Young Link raised his hand to shield himself from the dust as he searched for Toony. That cloud was just a distraction. Any second now Toony would pop through with a surprise attack and-

"Wh-what the...?" Young Link gasped in surprise as a metallic hook clamped about his left wrist. A long rope was attached to the end of it and as he tried to unclamp the hook, the rope began to move. It wrapped around his arm, cutting off his circulation and digging into his skin. He flinched as he felt something tug the line, tightening the rope's hold.

Toony grinned as the dust settled. His plan to trap Young Link with his grapple hook had worked perfectly! "Now then…to deliver some good old fashion hurt!"

Young Link watched as Toony brought out his boomerang. With his movements reduced thanks to that grapple hook, he wouldn't be able to dodge the flying projectile. "So be it…"

As soon as Toony let fly his weapon, Young Link took off, straight for Toony, using the power of the Bunny Hood. He held up his shield to deflect the boomerang and ran straight into the small Link causing them both to stumble to the ground.

After tumbling a bit, Young Link finally managed to wrenched the grapple hook out of Toony's hands, untying himself and gaining control of his sword arm once more. He rubbed his sore arm, trying to get the blood flowing once again. "Damn Toony, why don't you just break it next time?"

"Fine, then I will!" Though he had lost two of his items, he wasn't done yet. He struck out with his sword only to have it blocked. "I'm going to beat you and that's that!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

"Then watch _this!_"

Young Link watched as Toony backed off, his sword poised as if to unleash a spin attack, but this was no ordinary spin attack. Once his sword was full of energy, the Hero of Winds unleashed his most fearsome attack: The Hurricane Spin.

Young Link took a step back then brought up his shield. If he could weather Odolwa's attacks, this attack should be no problem.

Toony swept forward, his massive hurricane spin taking up nearly the entire arena. Young Link braced himself for impact as the small Link came closer. He couldn't let Toony's attack break through his defense. If that happened…

Ocarina grit his teeth as the two Links collided, worry written all over his face. No one had ever survived a full on Hurricane Spin, or at least no one had ever walked away from one unharmed.

And Young Link was no exception.

His Mirror Shield was ripped from his grasp by the force of Toony's attack leaving him completely exposed and as the small Link rotated around, his sword cut right through Young Link's unguarded frame, sending him flying backwards where he landed flat on his back, his sword landing several feet away.

Twilight stood up, shocked, "Y-Young Link! But how-"

"Heh." Brunette crumpled up his now empty bag of Doritos, a large grin on his face. "Still wanna make that bet, punk?"

"Why you-"

Even Dark Link was slightly stunned. He watched Toony spin around dizzily, his brow creased. How had that tiny Link…?

"Huh… To think Young Link would lose…" Seasons sat back, a frown on his face. "_I _certainly wasn't expecting that."

"Wha? Give him more credit, jeez." Brunette grinned down at his friend who had finally recovered his senses and was looking at his fallen opponent somewhat shocked. "Toony is a Link, just like us. There was no doubt in my mind that he would win."

"I don't think this fight is over quite yet…"

All the Links turned to Knight who motioned down in the arena.

Young Link was in a state of shock. His defenses crushed, his sword taken from him, and now here he was, injured and bloody, lying on his back looking up at the sky. How could he have lost? Why did he lose? His opponent was Toony. _Toony _of all people! How…?

The young Waker of Winds walked over to his side, a slight frown on his face. He hadn't meant to hurt Young Link but it was the only way to win. He gazed down at his fallen opponent, examining the wound he had given him. It was probably nothing too serious, just a small gash across the stomach but if left untended to…

"Young Link…" Toony paused, unsure of what to say. "I um… G-Good match…"

"Good match…?" He scoffed, aggravating his wound and making himself flinch. "How the hell was that a good match? I lost. I lost to _you!_" He clenched his teeth, unable to accept it.

Toony took a step back. "I-I'm sorry, but this _is _a tournament. Someone has to lose and well…sorry." He held out his hand to help him up, an apologetic smile on his face.

Young Link refused to look at him as he declined his offer, standng up on his own. This was unacceptable. Losing to Toony and losing in front of everyone. He clenched his wound in frustration. He hadn't even made a single blow on the Link! How could he ever face the others again?

Sensing he was hurting, Toony smiled softly, "It's alright. I'll make sure to beat up Dark for what he did to Ocarina for you."

That was it; the last straw. Young Link snapped. Balling his fist, the Link pulled back and punched Toony straight in the face. The small Link flew for a couple feet before landing on the ground in a heap.

Young Link held his wound tighter, trying to catch his breath. "_Beat him up for me?_ Ha! Like I _care!_" He glared up at Ocarina, "That idiot _deserved_ what happened to him! And _you!_" He returned his gaze to his opponent, "This match isn't over yet, Toon Boy, so I suggest you get up right now and fight me!"

When Toony didn't answer, the young Hero of Time said it again. "Get over here and fight me dammit!"

Ocarina shook his head. They may be the same Link, but the way they thought and acted were totally different. Young Link couldn't accept defeat whereas he could. And now Toony…

"Is…he okay?" wondered Seasons.

Knight unfolded his arms, a small smile on his face, "So it's true, huh…"

"So is _what _true?"

"Toony can be a fierce Link when he wants to be as we all just witnessed however…"

"However?"

"However, get him in a physical one on one fight and down he goes." Knight watched Young Link poke an unconscious Toony curiously. "There is evidence to support this so it's not like I'm just spouting nonsense. Every single encounter with Ganon Toony had, what happened?"

"He got beaten to a bloody pulp," answered Dark with a grin.

"Exactly."

Brunette refused to believe it. "That is the _worst _excuse I have ever heard! That little cheat just sucker punched him! He should be disqualified for that. Toony is the _real_ victor."

"I didn't see anyone take a ten count," quipped Seasons.

"But you all saw it! Young Link was down and Toony was up."

"Yeah, and now Toony is down and Young Link is up making Young Link the victor," grinned Twilight.

Brunette rounded on him, "You're just happy your little _boyfriend_ won!"

"Oh yeah? Well _you're_ just upset because _your_ little boyfriend _lost!_"

"Say that again to my face you little punk!"

"Gladly!"

Seasons sighed, "So they both admit that they're each others boyfriend…?"

Down in the arena, Young Link was at odds with himself. He had won; he had beaten Toony but at the same time, he hadn't. The truth was that he had indeed lost and that bothered him. Here he was, standing over his fallen competitor, but he didn't feel victorious. If anything he felt empty, hollow.

Shaking his head, the Link brought out a fairy to heal his wounds. Once that was taken care of, he picked up Toony's unconscious form and carried him back to the stands piggy-back style.

He had lost and Toony had won and for a split second, he accepted that. Perhaps he was simply careless, didn't take the Hero of Winds seriously enough, or perhaps he had gotten weak. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter anymore. The match was over and it was time to face the outcome.

As he got back to the others however, he started to think differently.

"Way to go, Young Link!" greeted Twilight cheerily. "You won!"

He stared at him blankly, "I what?"

"You won!"

Seasons nodded, "Toony can't fight anymore, can he? That makes you the victor."

Young Link shook his head, "But, I-"

Ocarina gave him a smile, "Congratulations."

Young Link paused for a second, staring at Ocarina, and slowly, he too began to smile. He grinned, readjusting Toony on his back, "Well of course I won. I'm not some loser pansy that can't even win a match against someone of lesser or equal power to myself."

Ocarina's smile quickly faded.

"So you admit Toony is a good competitor?" asked Knight.

"Well…" Young Link lay Toony down on one of the seats. "He's not bad, I'll give him that."

"Not bad?" Brunette scoffed, "Beat _your_ ass, didn't he?"

Young Link glared at him, "Yeah and Knight is going to whup _yours_."

Brunette's frown was matched by Knight's smile.

Twilight grinned, "Oh man, this is going to be awesome."

Ocarina nodded, "The Clash of the Classics."

"I wouldn't get too excited, Twilight." Seasons looked at him, a sly smile on his face, "Whoever wins this match is your next opponent."

"Eh?-!" Twilight looked at the two. Brunette he didn't mind facing; pummeling his face would be nice. But Knight? He gulped. "B-Best pay attention then…eh heh…"

Ocarina smiled. So the winner would face Twilight huh? And as for Dark's next opponent… He looked down at Young Link who was staring at Toony with an odd expression. Dark didn't hold back against him and he most certainly wouldn't hold back for Young Link.

Dark eyed the two Heroes of Time, plotting. He had beaten one, and the other was his next opponent. "Heh, seems the Goddesses are on my side for once…"

Ocarina looked up, "You say something, Dark?"

He looked away, "Don't worry, I'm sure the young Hero will be able to survive."

He didn't say anything. As much as he was worried for Young Link, he was just as worried for Dark Link. If Young Link used the Fierce Deity's Mask… He knew Dark was a strong swordsman but it had taken five of them just to weaken the Deity and for Dark to face him alone…

As Brunette and Knight took up their places in the ring, Toony awoke to see a smiling Young Link sitting next to him, "Wh-What happened?"

"I beat you up, that's what," he answered with a satisfied grin.

Toony looked confused, "What? So…I lost?"

"Sort of. Hey, Brunette's up next. Don't wanna miss it, right?"

"Huh? Oh no, they haven't started yet, have they?" he asked worriedly.

He gave him a friendly smile, "Nah. Come on, let's watch together."

Toony paused. For some reason, Young Link was being nice to him. Was it because he had beaten him? He shook his head. Whatever the reason, he was just happy that they could now be friends. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Young Link followed Toony to a better seat so they could watch the action. All he had to do was pretend to be nice to him and then once he had earned his trust he would learn that Hurricane technique. He grinned, thinking of the day he would request a rematch and beat him with his own technique. "And so it begins…"

Round Four:

Brunette vs. Knight

The two Links faced each other, both of them with their blades unsheathed. Silence enveloped the arena as the two waited, watching for some sign from the other. Although this was a 'friendly' tournament to decide who was the best, both of the Links knew that this match was going to mean far more than that.

Knight flashed his signature smile, a pleasing grin with a hint of danger to it. "Who would have thought that here again we would be, in this same arena…"

Brunette gripped his Magical Sword tighter as he brought up his shield, memories of that fateful day replaying in his mind, "You know, I never quite forgave you for what you did back then…"

"And I haven't forgiven you either." Knight eyed his opponent thoughtfully. That fight was so long ago and yet, it was hard to forgive his brunette friend for what he had done. The original Link had done something unspeakable to him in the past and because of that…

"I want my Lieutenant Leo back, dammit!" yelled Brunette angrily. He glared at Knight, his mind in the past. "I'm going to _win_ this round and get it back!"

Knight took up a fighter's stance as he said, "Assuming I still have it that is…"

"So you _did _take it!"

"We shall see, now wont we?"

"Why you!"

Up in the stands, the Links were confused.

"Um…did I miss something?" asked Young Link. "Just what was all that about?"

Toony shrugged, "Beats me."

Seasons watched Brunette charge Knight, equally confused, "Seems to me like those two got into a fight a long time ago or something and they haven't quite resolved it yet."

"A fight? I wonder over what?" Twilight folded his arms, trying to think of what it could have been. "Who's the better Link maybe? I mean, those two were the first Links, right? I bet Brunette wasn't exactly welcoming after learning about another Link in the neighborhood. I know _I _wouldn't be."

Young Link turned to his older self, "Ocarina, you were here before all of us. You know anything?"

"Well…" He smiled apologetically, "Not really…"

"Useless."

Brunette chased after Knight, swinging his sword, trying to land a hit. "Hold still, dammit!"

Knight took a couple steps back to keep some distance between them as he blocked Brunette's blows with his sword, "Now what fun would that be if I simply stood still and let you hit me?"

"It would be _loads _of fun!" he yelled. Taking his sword in both hands, Brunette jumped up, aiming for a quick downward thrust.

"For _you_ maybe. I seem to see it the other _way!_" Knight side stepped to the left, twirling his sword around in a perfect spin attack.

Brunette held up his shield just in time to deflect the blow but Knight wasn't done yet. He swung his blade at the Link, not hitting him, but creating a blade beam which sailed straight for the brunette Hero. Brunette took a direct hit and was flung backwards. He caught himself just in time before he hit the ground and readjusted so that he would land on his feet.

Knight lowered his sword as Brunette recovered from the attack, "And that was just a warning shot."

"Warning shot my ass." He checked his wound from Knight's attack. The beam had indeed been a warning shot, not quite strong enough to pierce his skin but swift enough to cut though his tunic. "Quit playing around and fight me!"

"If you insist."

Toony gulped, "Here we go…"

It was obvious that this fight was not going to be focused on swordsmanship as Knight sheathed his sword, bringing out his bow. A sly grin crossed his face as he knocked an arrow, but not just _any _arrow.

Brunette scowled at Knight's choice of strategy, "Hmph, so you're using that punk's technique then? I thought you were better than that."

Knight shrugged, the explosive on the end of his arrow pointed straight at his opponent. "His technique or mine, the result is the same." He smiled, "Good luck dodging."

"Whoa! Knight- Hey!" Brunette was forced to go on the defensive as Knight fired bomb arrow after bomb arrow after him. "Take it easy!"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you over the explosions." He fired off another arrow. "Care to try again?"

"Damn you, you bunny loving jerk!"

The Links watched as Brunette ran about the arena, trying to avoid being blown to bits while Knight stood still, releasing arrow after arrow.

"How many of those things does he have?" wondered Toony.

"Knight has just about the same amount of arrows and bombs as you do, Toony," answered Ocarina. He watched the two Links fighting with an amused expression. This laid back type of battle was far better than the 'kill kill kill' fights that had gone on before.

"Really? But…where does he put it all?"

Twilight rolled his eyes at Toony's question. "Anyway, who would have thought that Knight would use a technique of mine?" He scratched his cheek, slightly embarrassed. "Heh, kinda makes me feel special."

"You're special alright," remarked Dark Link flatly.

"Why you-"

"Relax will ya?" Ocarina forced a smile. Perhaps sitting between the two Links was a bad idea… "A-Anyway, Knight didn't get that technique from you, Twilight. If anything _you _got it from _him_."

The Links looked at him confused, "Say what?"

He blinked. "I-I mean, um…uh…" Ocarina quickly turned back to the fight at hand, ignoring the continued stares from the others. Telling them about his friend's past wasn't exactly his story to tell. "Looks like Brunette's finally fighting back."

"Oh yeah?"

Out of the dust created by the multiple explosions came a jet of fire, headed straight for Knight. The Link raised his Mirror Shield to protect himself, switching to defense.

"Ha! That's right. Enough with this bomb arrow crap already. Time to teach you a lesson!" Brunette waved his Magical Rod once more, creating a stream of fire similar to a Wizzrobe attack.

Knight kept his shield up, thinking of how best to combat this new attack. "Well of course you know what they say…" He grinned as he brought out his Fire Rod. "Fight fire with fire!"

The two Links swung their rods, creating a fiery blasted which collide between the two sending flames everywhere. Both Links stood their ground as the wind and the heat swirled about them.

Sweat began to bead Knight's forehead as Brunette refused to give in. He knew his opponent had the advantage in this situation and that he had to do something fast. That Magical Rod of his was indeed a dangerous weapon. If only he could- "Of course…"

Brunette's eyes widened as Knight suddenly stopped his attack, gained some distance and simply disappeared. "Wh-Where did he…?" Then it hit him. "Dammit! He used that blasted Cape of his!" He lowered his weapon, equipping another in his free hand. "Hmph, well two can play at _this _game…"

Knight saw Brunette take out his Cross but it didn't matter. He was already within striking distance of his opponent and had his plan set. Knight reached out and knocked the rod out of Brunette's hand, slamming him with his shield in the process.

Brunette staggered back, nearly losing his balance. "D-Damn you and that Magic Cape!"

Knight stopped to pick up Brunette's fallen weapon. "I could say the same thing about you and your Magical Rod." He frowned before pocketing the weapon and facing his opponent once more. "I think its time we stepped this up a notch, don't you?"

Brunette's hand slowly moved to his sword. "Oh? And just what did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

"This."

Knight brought out his Ice Rod and swung in one fluid motion. Brunette ducked down, avoiding the magic and brought up his shield to defend himself. The icy projectiles landed a direct hit on his shield, causing it to ice over.

Brunette could feel the cold through the metal and briefly wondered if the whole thing would freeze before Knight brought him back to reality.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about dodging my attacks rather than deflecting them." Knight swung once more, making sure to count his swings. Unlike Brunette's Magical Rod, his attacks required the use of magic and that was one thing he had to make sure not to deplete.

"I'll worry about dodging when you- What the…?" Brunette looked down to discover one of Knight's attacks had connected, encasing his feet in ice, cementing himself to the ground. "D-Dammit…!"

Knight put his Rod away, unsheathing his sword. "Now for some good old fashioned combat."

"Y-You cheat!" Brunette struggled to break out before Knight got within striking distance but it was useless. Resigning himself to the fight to come, he grabbed his sword, "Like hell I'm going to be done in by you!"

The two Links locked blades, Brunette's Magical Sword versus Knight's Golden. As Knight continued to press forward, Brunette struggled to push back. He grabbed his blade with both hands, trying to overpower the blonde Hero.

"You're just lucky I'm stuck in this ice," growled Brunette through clenched teeth. "Damn cheat, you were always trying to bend the situation to fit your needs. There's no way you would be able to hold your own against me in a fair fight!"

"Oh really?" Knight backed off, gaining distance. "If that's how you see it then fine." A cynical grin crossed his face as he brought out his Bombos Medallion. "Allow me to help you get out of your icy prison so that you may fight me fairly."

Young Link stood up, a look of surprise on his face, "He's not really gunna use that, is he? I mean…that's…"

"Not holding back." Ocarina gave him a sideways glance, "That's how you prefer to fight, isn't it?"

"Yeah but…" He sat back down, watching the fight. Not holding back wasn't the same as mercilessly killing your opponent.

"I hope Brunette will be alright…" worried Toony.

Twilight scoffed, "That guy's a goner."

Dark Link on the other hand thought different. "This fight is just getting started."

With a simple twirl of his sword, Knight unleashed the awesome power of his Bombos Medallion. Streams of fire erupted everywhere with multiple explosions going off in-between. The entire stadium was set ablaze as the fiery jets continued, completely engulfing the brunette Hero, giving him no chance of escape.

Once the chaos had settled, the Links, and even Knight stared, slightly stunned at the sight before them.

Brunette stood tall, completely unharmed by Knight's attack. A grin was fixed on his face as he readied his sword, "Heh, that's it? That's all you've got?"

Knight's eyes narrowed, "You used your Reflect Spell."

Hw winked, "'Course I did. What? You thought I was just going to stand there and get pulverized?"

"No… I was wondering why the effect of the spell was greater than usual. You enhanced it."

"Obviously." Brunette grasped his sword with both hands, ready to finally take this match to the next level. "And now its my turn to have a little fire show… Get ready!"

Knight only had a split second to decipher what he meant as several fire balls erupted from the tip of Brunette's blade. He held up his shield to defend, opting to weather this attack rather than to fight back. The more magic Brunette depleted the better.

Brunette however, saw right through this. "Ha! Defend all you like, Knight; there's no way to defend against _this _spell!"

The Links watched as Brunette raised his sword to the heavens, calling upon the power given to him by the wise old sages. This spell was his ultimate; his last ditch move. Shouting out the name of his spell, several bolts of electricity rained down, all aimed for Knight.

The Hero of A Link to the Past was struck not once, but several times as the thunderbolts landed a direct hit. Too late had he thought of a strategy to counter this; too late had he moved to defend himself.

Knight felt himself slipping away as the amount of lightning took its toll. He remembered faintly trying to recall just how much electricity a human body could take before falling to his knees and collapsing to the ground.

Brunette lowered his sword and stared at his fallen opponent slightly worried. "Um…Knight?" He gulped as Knight continued to remain motionless. "Perhaps I…went to far…? Hello?"

The Links stared at the scene before them in complete shock.

"Did… Did Brunette just _win?_" stammered Young Link.

Seasons' eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape, "I had no idea he had such a spell… If he had used this against Ganon-"

"Why didn't he?-!" yelled Twilight. He was on his feet, trying to hide his emotions through anger. If Brunette had truly won, he would be the next one up against that spell. "If he had used that technique, the battle would have been a hell of a lot easier!"

Toony frowned, "I knew Brunette was kinda scary but to just…decimate Knight like that…"

Ocarina nodded. That technique was certainly in the overkill section. He just hoped Knight was okay. To take that amount of electricity and still manage to survive…?

Dark Link suppressed a laugh. "You people are all idiots."

"What was that?" growled Twilight.

"How many times have you been electrocuted?" he asked.

He faltered, "Um…a lot?"

"And even though you were underwater you still survived."

"I-I guess so…" Twilight sat back down. Just what was Dark getting at?

"Exactly. You Links are protected by the Goddess. A simple lightning bolt wont kill you. Unfortunately…" he added under his breath.

"But-"

"_The Fuck?-!_" Brunette took a step back as Knight began to move. Sure he was happy he hadn't killed his friend but to still be conscious after that spell? Knight wasn't human!

Knight stood up slowly. His whole body was tingling from the aftereffects of the lightning and it was hard to focus on any single thing. Standing alone had taken nearly all of his concentration as his body continued to try and shut down. Pain radiated from all points of his body but he refused to give in.

All he had to do was use that spell… Just one spell and it would be all over… If only he could concentrate.

Brunette grinned, hiding his relief with sarcasm, "Looks like you're still alive. Heh, maybe I should shock you again? That would certainly keep ya down."

Knight said nothing, in fact he hadn't even heard him. Knight was focused on one thing and one thing only. He willed himself to grip his sword, taking out one of his medallions.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright then." Brunette stared at Knight. The Link was spent; using that spell had indeed been overkill but it was the only way to beat Knight. Taking up his sword, Brunette hurried forward. "Time to end this!"

"_Now!_" Knight slammed his sword into the ground creating a large shockwave that spread out from its epicenter, stunning anything in its path.

Brunette was stopped short as he experienced the main brunt of the attack. "W-What is going on?-! I can't…_move!_"

Charging forward, Knight brought up his sword, ready to end this. Brunette stood still, rooted to the spot by Knight's attack. He couldn't move, he couldn't defend, all he could do was watch as Knight came closer, his sword raised.

And just like that, it ended.

Knight held his sword still, its tip just inches from Brunette's neck. A friendly smile crossed his face as he eased up, "I win."

Brunette gulped. Just one inch more and he would have been a goner. Good thing Knight was a pacifist. He scoffed at his own thought. Knight? A pacifist? Yeah right…

Brunette smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you do," he conceded.

A look of relief washed over him. "Good. I'm going to…you know…shut down…now."

Brunette caught Knight as the younger Link passed out. If he were Young Link, he would declare himself as the winner seeing as he was still standing but that wasn't his style. Both of them had fought hard and after what he did to Knight, the Link deserved to win.

Still, that wouldn't stop him from bragging about how he knocked him out cold.

Once all the Links were united, it was time to discuss the Semi Finals.

Ocarina was the first to greet Brunette, "Good going, Brunette!"

"Yeah yeah, now take him." Brunette gave Knight to Ocarina, an annoyed expression on his face. "He may not look it, but that guy's heavy."

"Way to go, Brunette! I knew you could win!" cheered Toony excitedly.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't win."

"But…"

"Knight won fair and square. I know a loss when I see it." He glanced at Young Link. "_Others_ however…"

"So I suppose its time for the Semi Finals." Seasons sighed. "I just hope those go faster than the preliminaries."

"What are you talking about?" asked Twilight. "With me fighting, this thing will fly by, no problem!"

"You think you can beat Knight?"

Twilight's confidence slowly fell as he thought about that. "Well…after seeing him and Brunette fight…I think I have a chance. Besides, how hard will it be to beat a guy that's passed out?" he joked.

Young Link turned to face Dark. Knight couldn't fight so that meant only one thing. Him and Dark Link were up next. He wouldn't lose like he did with Toony. He had learned his lesson. Never underestimate your opponent; fight with everything you have.

Toony smiled, "Well then, best get this thing started! Young Link, Dark, you're up!"

Dark Link grinned as he turned to his opponent, "It seems we are…"

"Yeah…"

Ocarina watched them both depart for the ring feeling anxious. "Good luck… Both of you…"

"Kick his ass, Young Link!" yelled Twilight.

"Remember to fight fair!" waved Toony.

"Try not to kill each other," advised Brunette.

"Just end the damn chapter already," said Seasons flatly.

Knight, who was still passed out, nodded, as if agreeing with him.

And thus the chapter was ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Its over. I really Really REALLY hope it was worth the wait. You should already know my long list of excuses. -_-<strong>

**So up next, the Tourney finally ends. Dark vs. Young Link, Twilight vs. Knight, and then the Finals! I'd like to get this one up BEFORE SS comes out which gives me a far amount of time but...we'll see.**

**So who's gunna win? Only one way to find out!**

**Till next Chap!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fan Service

**April Fool's!**

**Okay, yeah, that was mean. No, this is not The Tournament Part 3 or Sky's Intro Fic. Sadly, my laptop is messed up AGAIN and unfortunately it housed these documents. However! I wanted to post SOMETHING so I sort of…made this up as a sort of "I'm still alive, I hope you can forgive me" oneshot.**

**Im sure you don't want to hear my excuses but know that my laptop will be fixed in a week or two so... all you'll have to wait! Please forgive this good for nothing author…!**

* * *

><p>The Links of the Seven Swords, indeed, the Links of the Saga all sat around the large plasma screen in Twilight's house. They were reviewing the last match held in the previous chapter: The Tournament p2.<p>

"And _that_ is where you went wrong," pointed out Young Link angrily as the Ocarina on the screen got skewered. He sat back in his bean chair as he folded his arms, "Stupid."

"Well excuse me for not being perfect like you," replied Ocarina, an angry frown crossing his face as he tensed up.

"Lighten up you two, jeez." Twi took the remote, fast forwarding to Young Link and Toony's fight. "He's not perfect either. See? And down he goes. Nice one, Toony." He flashed the small Link a grin of approval, making the young Waker of Winds blush in embarrassment.

"Aw… It was nothing…" Toony smiled back modestly.

Young Link however, refused to give the small hero any credit, still sore from 'losing'. "Exactly. It was nothing. Give me that." He took the remote, rewinding back to Ocarina and Dark's fight. "Let's just focus on how bad Ocarina is."

Seasons relaxed in his chair, glad they weren't going over his fight. "Sort of sounds like you should be wearing black, not green, Young Link."

"Heh, I agree with 'im." Brunette eyed the young Hero of Time. "You got yourself quite a mean streak, don't ya? Made a lot of the fans diss you, ya did."

He looked away, "Like I care."

"Is something the matter, Young Link?" asked Knight.

Ocarina leaned into him, whispering, "He's just upset Nintendo won't release his game on the 3DS."

"Ah….I see."

Young Link eyed them suspiciously, "What are you two whispering?"

Knight smiled, "Oh nothing. Just making guesses on how your match with Dark will go."

"Assuming that damn author will update," mumbled Brunette. "How long has it been? Seriously! I've saved the world, twice, destroyed several minions of darkness, _and_ rescued two maidens in less time than this!"

"Who's to say that computer of hers didn't get another virus?" wondered Seasons.

Twilight paused the video right as Brunette used his devastating Thunder Spell. "Well that's just fan-fricken-tastic." He eyed everyone in the room, unamused, "Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"Um… We can….go on a vacation!" offered Toony with a grin.

"Toony, we've _been_ on vacation."

"Oh…"

Ocarina looked concerned, "Well…if the fans haven't given up on us yet-"

"Which they have," interrupted Brunette.

"Well…Perhaps we should….dare I say it, resort to…well…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Fan Service."

All the Links in the room stared at him. Fan Service? _Them?_ Hell no! No way! There was simply no way they would resort to such a thing! They were part of a popular series. They shouldn't have to resort to this kind of thing to garner attention.

But… It _had_ been a long time since they had done anything. What if the general audience was bored of them? Were they…a thing of the past? Forgotten? Was this, was fan service the only way for them to make it back out into the sunlight once again?

Was this…their only chance?

Twilight was the first to speak. The Link knew all about fan service, being the highly regarded Hero of Twilight Princes. He stuttered awkwardly as he tried to ignore the sudden flush of pink to his cheeks. "W-What sort of fan service are we t-talking about here?"

Brunette folded his arms, a sign of instant refusal. "Nuh-uh. No way. I'm not going to do anything, dress up in some bunny costume, or whatever. Nope. Not gunna do it."

Though Knight wore a smile, it was not one of happiness. "If anything, the bunny costume would be mine…"

"I don't want to talk about costumes," grumbled Young Link. He knew about those all too well. The 'cutesy' young Hero of Time, "Oh let's put him in the Bunny Hood! He's so cute as a Deku Scrub! Put on the Zora Mask!" Too well…

"I think a seagull costume would be cute!" exclaimed Toony, totally not getting why everyone was so against the idea. "Anyway, what kinds of stuff do the fans want us to do anyway?"

Seasons refused to look at Twilight.

"Hrm…" Ocarina folded his arms, thinking. "That's a good question."

So after scouring all the pm's and reviews of fan fiction, the Links put together a list of all the things they could fine.

"Alright, so… First on the list is-" Ocarina cut himself off. This was just too ridiculous, too impossible. There was no way that Dark-

"Well what is it, Mr. Leader?" asked Brunette.

He stared at them blankly, "It says to get Dark drunk."

Silence.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" asked Twilight. "Hell, why should we even bother with-"

Knight took the list then, scanning it over, before saying, "That would also take care of number three on the list: Get Dark back for stealing Brunette's Doritos."

"Let me see that." Young Link snagged the list, reading it. "Make Twilight chew someone's hat, what?"

Seasons glanced at the Link in question, raising an eyebrow. "Quite the animal."

"Shut up."

Brunette stood up and crossed to Toony, "Welp, I leave this one to you, Ocarina. Let's go, Toony."

"Right!"

Ocarina stared after them, "Wha- What? Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"One, you're his besty or something. Two, you're our leader. Take some responsibility, will ya?"

"Yeah, responsibility!" mimicked Toony.

"See ya, guys."

"See ya!"

Seasons watched them go, slightly amused, as he shook his head. "Those two… Anyway, I'm out. Fan service is not my thing."

Twilight nodded in agreement. "I'm with Seasons."

"Well, it looks like they're off." Knight watched them leave, feeling envious. "So, shall we get to it then?"

"You're not ditching, Knight?" asked Young Link.

"Oh no. Fan service is very important for a series and should not be taken lightly. If the public called for Dark Link to become intoxicated, by all means, let us do so."

"Just don't let _him_ hear that…" He turned to Ocarina questioningly, "Well?"

"W-Well…I suppose we'll have to get Dark Link here first, yeah?"

Young Link rolled his eyes, "Obviously! _How?_"

"Um…"

Knight smiled, "How does one call a dark Link? Indeed, that is the question though the solution is simple. Heh…" The Hero of A Link to the Past held up a small whistle.

Young Link frowned. "Um, Knight, this is Dark Link, not Twilight."

He laughed, "Yes, but this whistle does not work on canines. This whistle works on beings capable of extreme levels of darkness."

Ocarina smiled, fully understanding what he meant. "This is a total anime reference, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." With a simple smile, Knight blew the whistle. Not a sound was heard from it save by those with powers over the darkness. In no time at all, their quarry arrived.

Dark Link burst through the door of Twilight's home enraged, one hand clasping his ear tightly as he stared at the Links with murderous intent. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Worked like a charm." Knight gave one last smile as he placed the whistle in Ocarina's hands. "Good luck, leader."

And with that, he was gone.

Dark continued to glare at the two Heroes of Time.

"Yeaaaah… You wanted to be the leader. See ya, Oc."

Ocarina was left alone, with Dark Link, feeling completely betrayed.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Hero of Time," growled Dark.

"Er, w-well…" His eyes roamed the room as he tried to formulate a plan. Exactly how was he supposed to make this work? How could he possibly get Dark to agree to- And then he spotted the TV. A small grin spread across his face as the workings of a plan took root. "You know, I was just…wanting to congratulate you on winning."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the match. I wanted to congratulate you by um…having a little celebration. I mean, you don't get out often, right? We should…go do something."

Dark didn't know whether he was joking or what but he didn't like where this was going. 'Go do something'? He knew Ocarina was always trying to force him into things but this time just felt…different. What was this Hero up to?

Ocarina knew Dark would know something was up, but he was hoping that curiosity would force Dark to agree. It wasn't often that the Hero of Time tried to trick someone. Dark Link may have thought that he was the only manipulator of the Links, but he was dead wrong. After all, they _were_ the same person, weren't they? "So, are you up for-"

"Save your breath." Dark Link eyed his reflection with cold, calculating eyes. He didn't like being told what to do and he liked even less the fact that it was Ocarina suggesting it. Still…he couldn't deny that he was curious as to where the Hero was going with this. He folded his arms, a set frown on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

Ocarina internally cheered.

"It better not be anything dumb or you can bet your ass I'm leaving."

"No no, nothing like that." He smiled, pleased that Dark had taken the bait. Was he really that curious though or was it…that Dark was opening up somewhat? Perhaps a mixture of both. "I was just thinking that we could head over to the Milk Bar, you know, have a few drinks."

Dark narrowed his eyes, "Are you even of age yet?"

"Technically."

He sighed, "Alright fine. But you're paying."

Ocarina had to resist the urge to fist pump.

So after a bit of happy Sunday travelling, our two great Links made their way to the cheery little Bar of Milk.

Ocarina clasped his glass nervously as he glanced at Dark. The guy was on his fifth one already and still he said nothing. No words were exchanged between the two as they enjoyed their 'milk' and it was starting to make Ocarina worried. Just how long was this going to take?

"Hey, Link…"

"Y-Yes?" Ocarina sat up a bit straighter, a little startled by him using his real name.

"What would you do if Ganon came back? Again?"

"Huh? Well…" He turned to him seriously, "I'd beat him to a bloody pulp and then I'd make sure he could never come back again."

"Funny. You've already tried that, haven't you?" He gave him a cynical grin.

"Sh-Shut up, alright? He's not going to come back anyway so why bother?" He turned his gaze to his glass feeling slightly flustered. Stupid Dark saying stupid things. It was obvious what he would do if Ganon came back. He didn't need him to- Ocarina blinked. Just how many glasses had he himself had…?

"And if you find yourself scattered again, divided, leaderless, what would you do then?" continued Dark in that same cynical tone.

"We're not as weak as you think, Dark."

"No, you just need me to save your ass all the time."

"Since when have I ever asked you for anything?"

"Just today. You asked me if I wanted to go out with you."

The two Links stared at each other, their muddled, milk intoxicated minds processing what the dark Link had said. Asked if he wanted…to go out? And…he agreed so…

Ocarina tilted his head slightly. He was drunk. They both were; they had to be. This kind of conversation wasn't meant for the two of them. Well, sure there was a lot of Dark/Link slash out there and some of it made sense but not here. This was Seven Swords Saga. All mention of any pairings was always light and really wasn't canon at all but…for Dark to just come out and say that… "Dark, I…"

He shook his head to silence him. "Don't say it. I realize that…this is just a drunken rambling and that it has no say on the actual story but…I can't deny…that when I look at you I…"

Ocarina's palms were sweaty as they gripped his half-finished glass. This was not happening. Sure they had been through a lot, the Water Temple, Seven Swords Saga, Seven Swords Saga Redux, all the little one shots, but this…this was just too much. What would the fans think?

"Link." Dark moved forward, placing his hands on Ocarina's shoulders as he stared into his cerulean eyes. "I know that I have saved you in the past, but you have saved me. Back when you were fighting Onox, when he had you trapped like that, I couldn't bear to lose you so I-"

"Th-That was you? I-I had my doubts but…"

He nodded, "After Shadow, I vowed to never care for any single person again. Until that day, I thought I had succeeded but…"

Ocarina gulped. He had to be drunk. He had to be. There was no way Dark would be this open with his feelings like this. There was no way that he would admit that he too shared these feelings…

"Link, I can't deny myself any longer." A light shade of crimson smeared his cheeks making his deep red eyes all the more noticeable. "I need you, Link. More than a villain needs a hero. I _need_ you…"

"Erm…alright?" Ocarina's heart was racing. The fierce determination in Dark Link's eyes was almost…overwhelming. The Hero of Time had no clue on how to react. This was a confession. It _had_ to be. How long had Dark felt this way? How long had _he_ felt this way? Ocarina averted his gaze as he stammered, "D-Dark…I don't know what to say. I…" He nodded as he looked up, staring at his own reflection. "I need you too…"

"Link…"

"Dark…"

The two Links moved closer and as Ocarina placed his hand upon Dark's cheek-

"What the _hell_ is going on here?-!" The two Links from Ocarina of Time jumped in surprise as Young Link burst through the doors of the Milk Bar, however it was not Young Link that startled them, but the person standing next to him. Oni had arrived.

"The thing called for _fan service_ not-not _this!_" Young Link crossed his arms in disgust, "Perverts."

Dark Link pushed himself away from Ocarina forcibly, causing the Hero to fall over. "What the hell do you think I was doing? I was catering to the fans. You think I actually could _fall_ for this idiot?" He glared down at Ocarina. "One, he is a guy. Two, he is a loser. Three, what the hell is Oni doing here?"

Young Link looked up at the Fierce Deity, "Number two on the list was to have Oni show up again." He shrugged, "Oni is here so…that takes care of that."

Ocarina sighed. Shaking his head, he stood up, a frown on his face. "Jeez, Dark, how long were you going to keep that up? We almost-"

"_Don't _say it." Dark Link fixed his tunic, feeling quite pissed. "I'm out of here."

As Dark Link left, Young Link could have sworn he saw a flash of scarlet cross his cheeks.

"So…Oni. How've you been?" asked Ocarina. Now that Dark was gone, things had become quite awkward, if they weren't awkward already.

The Fierce Deity eyed him coolly before saying, "Fine. However, I cannot say that this feeling will last for very long."

"Eeehh…okay." Ocarina shook his head. Oni was always like this. Say something peaceful then follow up with some hint of an impending doom or the like. It made one feel unsure around him. Young Link seemed to be the only one who understood the Deity.

"Seriously, you guys are total perverts." Young Link frowned. "Are we done here?"

"Y-Yeah."

And so, after a chapter of one shotted fan service, the Links of the 64 left the Milk Bar.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>One, Dark Link and Ocarina do NOT have those kinds of feelings! It was all an act people! Though I will leave that to your imagination~<strong>

**Two, I am working on the Triquel. All is not lost!**

**Three, if you still feel the need to enjoy the Link's company and you haven't given up on this good for nothing author, I bow to you! And shower with cookies. Kratos' Secret Recipe of course!**

**Till next Chap!**


	8. Chapter 8: Skyward Arrival

**Alright, you guys've waited long enough for this. You know the game, you know the plot, now it's time to know the Link. Sky, the newest addition to the Seven Sword Heroes is here with us today so let's all give him a warm or perhaps rather cold, welcome!**

**WARNING: Excessive Spoilers for Skyward Sword. Read At Own Risk.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

Ever since the Links had heard of this newest Hero, this Link from Skyward Sword, mixed reactions and opinions had circulated around until finally the day when they would meet him for themselves had arrived. Some of the Links were excited for this new hero, thinking to make friends; others however, thought different.

Seasons sat bitterly in a corner, his arms folded. Already he didn't like this new Link. He was way too close to the Princess for his liking and he didn't like the fact that this Link used a harp. The harp was _his _item and Sky had no right to be playing it.

Brunette too, sat arms folded, a cross expression on his face. He never liked any new Links to begin with. Just what kind of changes had this guy made? What new elements did he bring? He already knew this Link had shattered an age old tradition of being proficient with only the left hand. Sure the punk had changed this, but this Link took it to a whole 'nother level.

Toony on the other hand sat content, rocking back and forth with a smile on his face. He liked this new Link already. Not only was he cool, at least to him, but he shared in his cel-shaded design though it was kinda infused with Twi's design too. There was no way this Link could be bad; he was simply a new friend.

Ocarina found himself glancing at the clock nervously. Though he welcomed a new Link, he was slightly anxious. Perhaps it was him just getting old, but he was worried that things might change because of this new guy. Things had certainly changed when Toony and Twilight first appeared. Why not this Link? Still, he would greet him with kindness and respect before passing his final judgment.

Young Link stared at the clock, resisting the urge to speed up time. He had wanted to meet this new Link since first they heard of him. What kind of new techniques did this guy have to offer? He had seen him use that blade beam and the vertical spin attack in trailers. How cool was that?-! He grinned widely. Oh yeah, this new Link was going to be kickass; he just had to be! Then again…maybe he would just be an ass. Well, there was only one way to find out!

Knight seemed to be the only composed one of the group. He sat by himself, idly flipping through an article about Sky's game. Skyward Sword had met with positive reviews, commenting on how well the story, controls, or graphics were. But underneath his calm smile, Knight was a bit worried. New things, whether they be living or not, always brought change no matter how small. He just hoped this newest addition brought a small change.

Twilight was pacing the room like an impatient animal, glaring at the clock, willing it to move faster. He wanted to meet this new Link ASAP. It wasn't as if he felt threatened by this other Wii Link that just happened to look just like him. That wasn't it at all. He just wanted to…to…lay down the ground rules, yeah. If this new guy thought he would just waltz in here, he had another thing coming.

"He here yet?" asked Toony cheerfully.

"Obviously not." Brunette rolled his eyes at Twilight, "Jeez, heel boy, will ya? He'll get here when he gets here."

Twi glared at him, "You said that-"

"Five minutes ago. Now relax."

The Twilit Hero clenched his fists. All this waiting was killing him! "Fine. I'm going outside." Twilight walked out, closing the door behind him.

They were at Knight's house. Toony had started to complain ever so slightly about them using his villa for everything. Since then they had skipped around going from one location to the next. He sighed, looking around. Where the hell _was _this Link?-!

"_L-Look out!_"

"Eh?"

Twilight had a split second to look up before he was forcibly landed upon by a green blur. Link met dirt as he fell flat on his face, a heavy force pinning him down. W-What just happened?-!

"S-Sorry! I…didn't see you, sorry."

Twilight felt the weight lift and he pushed himself up, dusting himself off and standing, getting his first look at the thing that had landed on him.

Twilight Princess met Skyward Sword as the two Links gazed upon one another.

_This_ was the guy they were all looking forward to meeting? Twilight scrutinized this Link up and down as the other looked around in awe. He looked harmless enough. Hylian Shield…Master Sword…same tunic… Just what made this guy so special?

The Skyward Hero stared at Twilight then, slight confusion starting to cross his face. This guy…he looked just like him! And his uniform… It was green yeah, but it was darker. A different year perhaps? "U-Um…are you one of the guys I'm supposed to meet here?"

"Yeah." His reply was short as he was still judging the Link before him.

His face lit up, "That's great. Are the others here as well?"

"Yeah…"

"Awesome. So uh, can I meet them?" His confusion was starting to come back as he noticed the Link staring at him. Was he still upset about him landing on him? He had already apologized for that. What-

"Yeah."

The knight frowned, not sure what to make of this Link. He certainly didn't seem all too friendly. Maybe he was just taken aback by his appearance? They did look nearly identical. Shrugging this off as simply a 'bad first impression' what with him falling on the guy, the newest Link followed Twilight into the house where the others were waiting.

Instant silence followed the closing of the door as the many Links gazed upon one another. This was it, the moment they had been looking forward to excitedly, dreading and fearing. Now in this moment, everything was about to change whether it be for the best…or the worst…

The Skyward Link opened his mouth to speak, his eyes slightly wide. "A-Are you all knights?"

Confusion spread across their faces but it was Brunette who spoke first. He jerked his thumb in Knight's direction, a frown on his face. "Nah, this guy is the only 'knight' 'round here."

He smiled in his direction, "Really? I had assumed from all your uniforms that you were all enrolled in the academy, but it's just you? Neat. Although…" He cocked his head to the side, "I've never seen you there before. What's your name?"

Ocarina started at the question, "Oh right. You don't know, heh…" The Hero of Time straightened up, ready to get the ball rolling. "Alright, first things first. You can call me Ocarina. I'm the Link from Ocarina of Time, the Hero of Time-"

Young Link jumped up, "I'm the Hero of Time, too." He grinned, "You can call me Young Link, Majora's Mask."

"And I'm Toony from Wind Waker!" He smiled, "I'm known as the Hero of Winds."

"Seasons, from the Oracle games."

Twilight folded his arms, "And you already met me. I'm Twilight, from Twilight Princess."

Knight gave him his signature smile, "And you can call me Knight. I'm from A Link to the Past."

"Saving best for last, huh?" Brunette grinned, folding his arms. "The name's Link but you can call me Brunette. I'm what you'd call the _original _Link, heh, the first ever in the series a.k.a the _best_." He pointed at the rookie before him, "Seeing as you're the 'new guy', you don't have a code name yet. Therefore…I hereby dub you 'Sky' the Skyward Link."

"But we had already decided that…" mumbled Twi with a glare. It was then that he realized something. Sky was the new Link now. He was no longer the 'new guy'; that title was no longer his. Somehow, he didn't quite know how to feel about that.

Sky on the other hand, knew exactly how to feel. He hadn't been sure on how the others would take him. He had been worried that they may not accept him, viewing him as an outsider, but to be openly introduced to the others and to have them actually give him a nickname? And what's more, the original Link, the one who had started it all, had given it to him. He smiled at Brunette with admiration. He was so cool!

Toony ran up to him then, looking up at him with large, excited eyes, "Sky! Sky! So tell us about your journey!"

Young Link nodded, "Yeah! Just what kind of adventure did you have?"

"No doubt you had to save the princess from a villain and locate the Triforce in some way," mumble Brunette with a frown.

Sky looked at him surprised, "H-How did you know?"

Twilight scoffed, "For real?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Although…I don't know what you mean by 'princess'."

It was then that Seasons stood up, staring down this new Link. "The Princess Zelda. Honestly, don't you know anything?"

The Hero of Time smiled nervously, "Seasons-"

"But…" Sky cocked his head to the side, "Zelda's not a princess. She's the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia."

That one made the Links silent. They had always known her to be special, but a _goddess? _Sure, she had some unique capabilities but…

"Alright, hold up, bird boy." Brunette frowned at Sky as the younger Link turned towards him. "How is Zelda a goddess?"

"And who's this Hylia?" asked Ocarina. The only 'Hylia' he knew was the lake, Lake Hylia.

Sky tried not to sigh as he got ready to explain. He was a little nervous, what with all eyes fixed on him, but he was determined to make them understand. This was his moment and he hoped he didn't mess it up. "Well, ya see, long ago there was this battle and the Goddess Hylia, she was fighting against the Demon King-"

Instantly, Toony held up his hand.

"Erm…yes?"

"Was it Ganon?"

Sky took a moment to reflect upon the name. "Um no? I've never heard of any Ganon before."

Once again the Links were silenced.

Twilight frowned, "What kind of Link doesn't know about Ganon?"

"Well his game _is _a prequel. Perhaps Ganon had not been created then?" Knight glanced over at Sky. "Ganon or Ganondorf, is the main villain of most of our games. He goes by several other names such as Demon King, Dark Lord, or simply the Great King of Evil. I'm curious…if this Demon Lord wasn't Ganon, then who was it?"

Sky smiled, eager to gain new information and to answer his question, "His name was Demise and he was a really tough guy." Painful memories of that last battle resurfaced, forcing him to put on a smile to hide his unease. "Anyway, back to the past here. Hylia and Demise fought several times and in the end-"

"She sealed him away, right?" guessed Toony.

"Uh…yeah, actually."

Seasons scoffed, "Predictable."

Sky tried to ignore Seasons' rising negativity by saying, "And when that was done she took on human form to prepare for the day when Demise would finally be defeated."

"I see…" Knight folded his arms slightly, "Well, this certainly explains a few things."

"Yeah yeah, enough about her." Young Link grinned up at Sky, "So who was this other guy? This Demon Lord What's His Face?"

Sky forced a smile, "Demon Lord Ghirahim."

"Yeah, that one. So who was he?"

"More like _what _was he," mumbled Twilight. Zant was crazy but this guy…he had a feeling he took it to a whole 'nother level.

"Demon Lord Ghirahim was…" he paused for a moment, trying to find the proper words. "In all honesty, he was a weapon or rather, the spirit of a weapon."

"Like your companion, Fi?" asked Knight.

He looked at him a bit surprised, "Y-Yeah, how did you-"

"Knight tends to know everything around here," explained Bru. "Best get used to it."

"Oh, okay." He smiled, "Yeah, like Fi but at the same time, not like Fi. He wanted to resurrect the Demon Lord and he needed the Goddess' power in order to do that. Naturally I wasn't going to let that happen but-"

"He ended up resurrecting this guy anyway and ya had to beat him. I get it." Brunette frowned, "So how does the Triforce fit into this?"

"Well, I had to acquire the Triforce in order to awaken Zelda and defeat Demise."

"Wait, I'm confused." Ocarina looked at him, unsure if he had heard him right, "Why did you have to wake her up?"

"Sounds like _my _game if ya ask me," mumbled Brunette slightly peeved.

"Why don't you guys stop asking questions and let him tell his story from the beginning, huh?" asked Young Link also slightly peeved.

Toony nodded, "Yeah! Tell us about Skyloft!"

"Okay well," Sky took a slight breath to prepare himself. "Skyloft is where I live, an island in the sky."

"You ever fall off?" asked Toony.

Young Link glared at him.

Sky however simply smiled, "Oh yeah, plenty of times but there's always knights on patrol looking out for everyone so there's not _too _many incidents."

"You're a knight too right?"

"I-In training, yeah."

Toony grinned, "Heh, just like Knight! He's a descendent of the Royal Hylian Knights so wait… Isn't your game a prequel?"

"Yeah…?"

"So does that make Knight your descendent?"

The two Links looked at each other.

Knight smiled, "Why don't we let him finish his story?"

"A-Anyway, after I won the Wing Ceremony, I was promoted to the next class however, it was shortly after this that Zelda was taken…"

"And you just let it happen," glared Seasons.

"I think we all just let it happen," replied Ocarina. He glanced at Seasons, hoping his dislike didn't boil over into a fight.

"So what then?" asked Twilight. "You get all suited up and chase after her?"

Sky nodded, "I received the Goddess Sword and my uniform then headed below to the surface. There I met Impa and-"

"You know Impa?" interrupted Young Link.

Toony stuck his tongue out at him, "No interruptions, remember?"

He glared back, "Shut up. Sky, what was she like?"

"Well… She was very straightforward, I remember that much. Very talented, a true warrior. Although she was quite harsh at times," he added lightly.

Ocarina nodded, "Sounds like Impa."

"So you guys know her too?" he asked.

The Hero of Time nodded, "She's Zelda's attendant-"

"-and a member of the Shiekah," finished Young Link.

Sky smiled, "Jeez, I feel like you guys already know everything."

"Well we _do _have more experience than you," replied Twi with a grin.

"In some areas I'm sure." Sky took his eyes off Twilight and continued, "After going through several trials and temples, I finally managed to locate Zelda however… Ghirahim decided to show up again and she fled to the past."

Brunette stopped him there. "Hold up. What is this? Ocarina of Time?"

"Or the Oracles," added Seasons bitterly. It was bad enough this Link used a harp, but now time travel was involved? It was as if this guy was directly trying to copy his game, Oracle of Ages.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that but she had to travel back to the period when Demise had been sealed in order to prevent him from awakening. She did this by…sealing herself." He paused, his own inability to save her creeping back. There had been nothing he could do and because of that…

"So its Adventure of Link all over again," Brunette frowned at him. "You like stealing other's plots?"

"What? No! Of course not. I didn't-"

"And just like AoL, you had to get the Triforce to awaken her. Tell me that's not plot stealing."

"That's not plot stealing…?"

Brunette face palmed.

"I'm sorry if I stole any plots."

"And what about items?" asked Twilight.

"Huh?"

"Does the words Double Clawshot mean anything to you?"

"Or a harp!" added Seasons.

"Guys guys, calm down." Ocarina frowned. What was this? Tag Team the New Guy day?

Sky looked at the both of them unsure of what was going on. Had he upset them somehow? He hadn't meant to. Why were they so mad at him?

Ignoring the others, Young Link asked, "So Sky, what happened then? Did you beat up Ghirahim or what?"

Thankful for the change, Sky turned his attention to the young Link, "Well no, he managed to escape, but I did walk away with the key to finding Zelda: Her Harp."

"Whoa, hold up." Seasons stared at him, "You mean to tell me that's _Zelda's _Harp?"

"Well yeah."

Seasons clenched his fists angrily. Not only does he get in close with the Princess or _goddess _or whatever, but he also uses _her harp?-! _This Link was now the enemy.

"So Sky, you used this harp to travel to the past?" questioned Knight.

"Sort of. In order to pass through the Gate of Time," and here Ocarina laughed though Sky didn't know why, "I had to strengthen the Goddess Sword. The harp allowed me to overcome the Goddess' Trials which were simply one more step in doing that."

"And is it true that these 'trials' were like Twilight's quest to collect the Tears of Light?"

"Um…" He glanced at Twilight who was frowning at him, "I guess?"

"And is it also true, that once you had overcome these trials and empowered your sword, it became known as the Master Sword?"

"Well yeah." He grinned, "Brunette was right. You are pretty smart."

"Yes well, one of us must be." He stared at Sky, his suspicions confirmed. The story of their sword, of the creation of the Master Sword, it was different. This only meant one thing. That this Link, Sky, had completely ruined the background story of his game, A Link to the Past, and Knight didn't like that, not one bit. So much for small changes…

"So you actually forged the Master Sword? That's so cool!" Toony grinned, thinking of his own blade.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy." He smiled, thinking of those trials and facing Ghirahim again, not to mention escaping that sinking ship.

"Well if it were easy, I'm sure Seasons would had yelled at you, right Seasons?"

A scowl was his only reply.

"I think I understand now." Ocarina folded his arms as he sorted out the facts. "You get to the past via the sword's power, and it's there that Zelda seals herself away, correct?"

"Right."

"Then it's off for the Triforce to awaken her and defeat the villain."

"You didn't have a time limit or anything, did you?" asked Young Link.

He shook his head, "Not that I'm aware. It was only during the Trials that I was timed."

"Huh, so how did you collect the Triforce? In pieces or what?"

"After revealing the Sky Keep via the Song of the Hero, I collected all three pieces and-"

Brunette's eyes went wide. "All _three?_ Not just Wisdom or Courage? But Power as well?"

"Well yeah." He blinked. "Is that such a big thing?"

He scoffed, "A 'big thing' he says…"

"I mean, yeah it was kinda challenging to acquire, but I succeeded and was able to destroy Demise in my time." Sky sighed slightly, not even wanting to think of that boss. Three times he had to fight him, four if you counted his ultimate final form. Briefly he wondered if any of the other Links had to do such a thing.

"'In _your_ time'." Young Link frowned, "So what? You had to beat him in the past?"

Ocarina nodded, "Makes sense."

Sky looked down, "Yeah, although we had destroyed him in the present, he still existed in the past. And then Ghirahim showed up…"

"Kidnapped the Princess, went to the past, and resurrected him, correct?" Seasons sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. Once again this Link couldn't protect Zelda, even with the power of the Triforce at his disposal.

"Yes, that did happen." He glanced at Seasons. He had hoped that his arrival would have gone smoothly but this Link, Seasons, it seemed, was determined to ruin it. "And although it did happen, I managed to defeat Ghirahim and Demise, saving Zelda and the world."

"Yeah, so did we." Twilight grinned. So that was it? That was this guy's story? Ha, it was nothing compared to his, going to a whole new realm, the Twilight Realm, being transformed, having to do battle on horse- He paused. "Hey, Sky, you don't have a horse do you?"

"A what?"

Young Link gave a short laugh, "Duh, Twilight. He doesn't need a horse; he can fly."

"I-I'm still confused though. What's a horse?"

The Links all looked at him, thinking the same thing: 'You've got to be kidding me'.

"Hey hey! What about a Rito?" asked Toony.

"Or a Zora?"

"Kokiri?"

"Koroks?"

"Twili?"

"Gorons?"

Sky looked at them all slightly overwhelmed but when he heard 'Gorons' he smiled, "Gorons? Sure! They're those big rock people thingies."

Seasons turned to Twilight. "Looks like he shares your sense of explanation," he said flatly.

"And the rest?" asked Brunette. "Clueless?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Just a little. But-But I'm a fast learner. I'm sure I'll get it down in no time."

"Sure, you can learn twenty-five years worth of knowledge in no time," he replied sarcastically.

"Well what about you guys?" asked Sky slightly defensive. "Do you know what a Parella, Kikwi, or Mogma is? And I doubt you know anything about the Ancient Robots."

They all stared back clueless which only made him grin in triumph. It seemed they didn't know _everything_.

"So when you say 'robot'," started Brunette, "do you mean like, Gundam and them?"

"Wha?"

"Nevermind."

An uneasy silence had fallen over the Links. For some reason, Sky got the feeling that he wasn't exactly liked here. But why? The one that looked just like him…Twilight? Yeah, he was sure he didn't like him and the Oracle guy, Seasons? Definite dislike there. Maybe…Maybe if he just got to know them better… He grinned, knowing exactly what to do. "So, you guys know about me. It's only fair I know some about you, right?"

Ocarina nodded, thankful for the change of subject. "Sure, why not? Who to go fir-"

"Me, obviously." Brunette grinned. "Like I said, I'm the oldest, therefore best-"

Twilight coughed, "Liar."

He glared at him but continued, "Therefore best. I killed this Ganon guy, which you have no clue who he is, and I saved the kingdom, protecting Zelda and getting the Triforce of Wisdom in the process." He grinned, "And I did it first so don't you guys go on feeling all special cuz you did the same thing."

Sky nodded, mentally taking notes. He saved Zelda also; had they all saved Zelda?

"'course naturally, the pig's lackeys didn't like that, tried ta resurrect him and all that, but I taught 'em a lesson they wouldn't soon forget, heh."

"Wow…he is so into himself…" remarked Young Link.

Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Then of course this Dark Link guy comes out of nowhere but…I toasted his ass, got the Triforce of Courage, and awoke the Princess. The…end." He ended with a smile, pleased at himself. "Oh yeah...those were the days… Nothing but a sword, a bow, some magic spells…" He sighed, "Those were the days…"

Sky was in awe. Not only had he saved Zelda once but _twice? _And the world as well! And this Dark Link guy…just who or what was he? A dark reflection perhaps? The final test of courage! He turned to the other Links, eager to hear their stories as well.

"I suppose if we're going by age that would make me next." Knight sat up, already thinking about how he would go about this. "As you know, I represent A Link to the Past, the third game in the series."

"Third?" Sky looked confused, "So the second part of Brunette's tale was a sequel game?"

"Correct."

"Do you have a sequel game?"

All eyes turned to Knight. Everyone knew that he had a sequel game, but they also knew not to talk about said sequel game. Sky had just committed the ultimate taboo. The only question was, how would Knight react?

A familiar smile began to creep upon Knight's face. This Link had just asked about his sequel. Naturally, given the situation, it was only fair to tell him about it, however… He folded his arms ever so slowly, making sure to keep this Link in his sights. "I have a sequel game, yes. However, given your position, your rank amongst us, I don't think it fit to divulge such information. For example, you wouldn't openly share the knowledge that you had failed to come to the Chosen's rescue in the Earth Temple, now would you?"

Sky looked at Knight with shock and surprise. How did he- So this Link really did know everything… A dangerous companion indeed.

"Alright alright, knock it off." Ocarina frowned, tired of the constant challenges. He expected Seasons to do this, even Twilight, but Knight? What did _he _have against Sky? Sure, he asked about his sequel but there had to be something else…something like- And then it hit him. He was upset because of the sword. A long sigh came from the hero and he glanced at Knight disapprovingly, "Just tell him about your game."

Knight simply smiled back, "Very well then. One rainy evening, when the lightning flashed across the darkened sky, the clouds billowing overhead-"

Brunette glared at him, "Knight, simple version."

"If you insist." He readjusted himself before saying, "The Princess asked that I rescue her from the dungeons which I did. After safely leaving her in the care of the loyal sage, I located a man named Sahasrahla who informed me on how to acquire the Master Sword which was needed to stop the evil wizard, Agahnim. Agahnim you see, was intent on creating a portal to the dark world and he needed the seven maidens to accomplish this. Zelda was one such maiden."

Young Link stared at him, "And this is the simple version…?"

He nodded, "Indeed. After collecting all three Pendants of Virtue, I was able to draw forth the Master Sword and claim its powers for my own. However, shortly after this, Zelda was recaptured by Agahnim's minions and I was forced to go rescue her once again. Unfortunately, this time I arrived too late and the portal was opened. Though I managed to strike down the wizard, he flung me into the portal and it was there, in the dark world, where I continued my quest."

"Hey, Toony, go get some popcorn…"

"Once I was in the dark world, I was tasked with rescuing the seven maidens, one of which was Zelda." He skipped over the details, of traveling between the worlds and the many dungeons, aiming for a quick finish. "Afterwards, I used their power to storm Agahnim's keep and destroy the fiend, however, Agahnim was not the true villain. Ganon had been the one behind everything and he fled to the Pyramid of Power where we did battle. He was quite tricky but I prevailed, claimed the Triforce for my own, and brought peace and justice back to the land." He smiled, "And that's that."

Brunette let out a tired sigh, "Remind me never to have you explain something again."

"Then don't ask me to," he replied curtly, his smile still in place.

Oh yeah, Knight was in a bad mood. Ocarina frowned, "I suppose I'm up next."

Sky nodded, still slightly blown away by Knight's tale. He had definitely been through a lot but that might only be because he had added more detail than the previous Link. Still, Sky hoped Ocarina wasn't as talkative.

He made sure he had his attention before beginning, "I'm known as the Hero of Time and as such, during my journey I traveled back and forth through the currents of time, trying my best to put a stop to Ganondorf and his evil schemes. He wanted access to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce lay so naturally Zelda and I put forth a plan to counter him." He paused, thinking back on collecting all the Spiritual Stones, getting the Ocarina of Time, going to the Temple of Time. "Though we succeeded in getting there first, once I withdrew the Master Sword, I was sealed away for seven years and Ganon was able to claim the Triforce for his own."

Young Link elbowed Sky, whispering, "See? That's why you don't follow 'im. He never thinks things through."

Ocarina sent a quick glare to his younger self before continuing, "I awoke seven years in the future and was tasked with awakening the Sages in order to vanquish Ganondorf. Once this was done I slew the beast and Zelda sealed him away in the Evil Realm." He smiled, "The end."

"So you didn't have to rescue Zelda?"

"Er… Yeah, I had to do that too…heh."

Sky nodded. Once again she had to be saved. Seems Demise's vow for revenge had indeed come true. Perhaps this 'Ganon' was the assumed form of his hatred? If that were true, then he could assume that Ganon was also just as bad as Demise.

"Alright, enough of the boring simple stuff!" Young Link grinned as his turn came, "Time to add a bit of darkness to our tale!" He made sure he had Sky's attention before saying, " See, now I'm the _true_ Hero of Time. This guy here," he jerked his thumb at Ocarina, "he left out the most important part of the story! After Ganon was sealed away 'n junk, Zelda sent the Hero back to his original time and that's where I come in!"

"Wait…" Sky looked from Ocarina to Young Link, confusion slowly setting in. "So…Majora's Mask is a sequel to Ocarina of Time?"

Young Link grinned, "Well duh."

"Then why are there two Links?"

The Links in the room grew silent. Why _were _there two Links? That didn't seem fair. Brunette owned both LoZ and AoL, Knight had his two games, even Toony was a single Link. What made the Heroes of Time so special?

Brunette blinked away his confusion, glaring at the two Links. "Hey, answer the question."

Ocarina forced a smile, trying to hide just how uncomfortable this subject was. Naturally there were two Links because of the split timeline, right? But…even then that wouldn't make sense because he would have had to disappear. There was no reason for the Link 'Ocarina' to exist. 'Ocarina' _was_ Young Link and at the same time, 'Young Link' was Ocarina. He laughed nervously, "W-Well, ya see-"

"I'll answer the question when you stop being so full of yourself." Young Link turned his back on Brunette, gave Ocarina a nod, then continued, "Like I was saying, I went off on my own little journey and came across this place called Termina."

Brunette was about to retort but was silenced by a not so friendly looking Knight.

"Turns out I had to save the world in three days. Either that or this giant moon was gunna fall and kill everyone." Young Link smiled slightly, pleased by the amazed look Sky was giving him. "So by utilizing the power of several masks, I fixed the lands problems, killed off the evil bad guy, and saved the world, and no. Zelda was not involved in this story. I didn't have to worry about saving her."

"All in three days?"

He grinned, "All in three days."

"Alright, my turn." Seasons glared at Sky, deciding on how best to describe his journey. Should he be blunt and spare himself the pain of explaining or should he be as detailed as possible and confuse the crap out of him? A cynical grin crossed his face as he chose his answer.

Ocarina groaned, knowing exactly what was about to go down.

"So I'm transported to this strange land by the will of the Triforce, see? You _do _know what that is correct? Of course you do, you've used it before. Anyway, I end up in Holodrum and the evil General Onox, and if you say Pokemon I'll kill you, takes away the graceful dancer, Din, who is actually the Oracle of Seasons." He paused for a second, frowning bitterly, "Do they even _get_ seasons on that tiny island of yours?" Before Sky could answer, he continued, "Stuff happened, the seasons go out of whack, I meet up with a talking tree, and viola, you're in Subrosia."

"Seasons shows no mercy, huh?" mumbled Toony sadly.

"Now, Subrosia is a land below the land, this might be a hard concept for you seeing as you just discovered the actual land, but try to keep up. It was there that I obtained the Rod of Seasons and the ability to change them at will. Using the power of the rod, I collected the eight Essences of Nature, going to different dungeons, encountering things such as dancing Subrosians, hopping Kangaroos, and flying bears."

"I think he's doing it on purpose…" whispered Young Link back.

"In the end though, after destroying creatures such as Poes, Like Likes, Leevers, and Peahats," he grinned with each creature, the look on Sky's confused face priceless, "I finally collected them all, acquired the Maku Seed, dispelled the barrier around Onox's Castle and-"

"Killed him, rescued the Oracle and saved the country." Brunette shot him a frown, "Stop confusing the newbie and get on with it."

His frown was returned as Seasons changed games, "My second journey took me back through time as the evil Sorceress Veran kidnapped the Oracle of Ages, Nayru."

Sky started to raise his hand, "'scuse me-"

"Ask questions at the end of the tour, thank you." He nodded curtly before continuing, "After being sent into the past, I ended up collecting all the Essences of Time in order to help the Maku Tree and defeat Veran. Unlike my previous adventure however, I ended up going back and forth between the past and present by use of the Harp of Ages." Here, he glared daggers at the skyward Link, knowing full well he would be able to make the connection. Sky had not only copied Brunette's plot but his as well, and that made for a not so happy Seasons. Fueling his dislike, he said, "Then I met up with the Tokays, evil little bastards…"

"Looks like the Harp Boy's losing it…" warned Brunette lightly.

"They stole _all_ my items and it was a _pain_ to get them back. And then the _real_ fun began…" He clenched his fists angrily, "Block puzzles and constant time shifts…_Water Temples_ and Zoras…_Trading Item Sidequests…!_" He was full on angry at this point. "And even after I _save_ Nayru, they're _still _not done with me, rotten selfish bastards. The stupid Black Tower gets finished and I have to go and 'stop Veran'. Then that dumbass Ralph gets involved…"

Sky leaned into Ocarina, "Is he always like this?"

"Only in extreme cases…"

"Ah…"

"And once I finally kill her ass, what do they do? They kidnap the Princess Zelda in hopes of resurrecting Ganon." He scoffed, "Like I'm going to let that happen. I stormed in there, slaughtered them, then slaughtered him too!" He took a moment to calm himself before continuing, "The Princess was saved, so was the kingdom, and everyone lived happily ever after."

Sky stared at him blankly, the question he had meant to ask already gone. So, from what he could gather, this Link saved two kingdoms by utilizing time and nature. Ganon was involved again and the Princess, Zelda, had to be rescued, again. Everything else, bears, Subrosians, talking trees… It was a lot for one Link to take in. Sky simply gave him a small frown, "So um…thanks?"

"Hmph."

"Oh oh! My turn! My turn!" Toony bobbed up and down excitedly to get his attention before starting off, "My adventure started when my little sister got kidnapped by the giant chicken!"

Sky raised an eyebrow, "A giant…what?"

"Ignore him," replied Brunette flatly.

"Then I met up with Tetra and her gang of pirates and together we sailed the high seas!"

"R-Really?" Sky couldn't help but grin, "I've never seen the full ocean before but I have seen a glimpse of what one could be. That must have been amazing! And you teamed up with pirates too? I had to fight one myself, real tricky that one."

Sky's grin was returned as Toony replied, "Yeah! Tetra's gang was real tight but they weren't all that bad. They helped me rescue my sister and besides, Tetra was actually the Princess Zelda in disguise!"

"Seriously?-!" Zelda? A pirate? Somehow he could see that. "So did you have to face Ganon as well?"

"You bet! Me 'n the King had to sail beneath the waves to the Kingdom of Hyrule to defeat him!"

"Hyrule was underwater?"

Toony nodded, "Yep! But before that I had to collect all the shards of the Triforce of Courage and before _that_ I had to power up my Master Sword so I could face Ganon!" He grinned, "Then Zelda and I teamed up to defeat him and everyone was happy!"

"Amazing." Sky smiled down at this bright Link, thankful for the cheery change. At least some of them liked him and a world covered all in water? What would something like that look like? Maybe like the sky, just replace the clouds with water…

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Toony brought him out of his thoughts as he said, "After we defeated Ganon, Tetra and I sailed off looking for adventure when we ran across…the Ghost Ship!"

Brunette groaned, "Aw, not _this_ story again…"

Toony suppressed a frown and continued, "It was during my second adventure that I met up with the great Captain Linebeck and my partner Ceila!" He smiled fondly, pleasant memories of the reluctant captain and the spunky fairy arguing daily resurfacing. "See, we found the Ghost Ship but when we boarded her, Tetra had disappeared and I awoke in this strange place. It was only later that I learned she had been kidnapped and it was up to us to rescue her! We located the three spirits, empowered the Phantom Hourglass, which was this neat thing that allowed the user to stop time, and in the end we finally tracked her down. However…"

"However?"

"When we found Zelda, she had been turned into a statue by Bellum's power. Ya see, Bellum was this evil life draining guy and he kidnapped people for their life force and stuff. He was a really scary dude…but we beat him!" He smiled slightly, "Had to forge a special weapon to beat him, but it was worth it in the end. We beat Bellum, returned Tetra to normal, and even Linebeck got to show off!" Toony grinned up at Sky, "Linebeck got his wish and Oshus returned Tetra and I to our own world, but…I know what happened wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been because…I still have the Phantom Hourglass!"

At this point, Sky had started to get confused. A dream? Had this adventure not happened? But… He shook his head, smiling. It wasn't his place to question. If he said it happened, it happened.

"Try not to take everything he says seriously," advised Brunette. "He's got an overactive imagination. Still a kid, see?"

Toony turned to him, a pout on his face, "Am not!"

"So are."

"I'm more mature than _you_ are!"

He grinned down at him challengingly, "Wanna prove it, ya little brat?"

"Meany!"

"Heh, thought so. Yo, Twilight, you're up."

"Huh? Right…" Twilight repressed a sigh as he turned his attention to Sky. He hadn't really talked about his adventure much so he didn't know where to begin exactly. Hoping he didn't leave anything too important out, Twilight began, "So um…the Twilight Realm was creep'en up over Hyrule, which was bad, and um…Midna and I had to stop it. Midna was the princess of the Twilight Realm so…yeah." He scratched his cheek nervously. This wasn't exactly Knight material but… "We had to collect some Tears of Light to restore the kingdom and gather these Fused Shadow things to beat up Zant, the crazy Usurper King of the Twili. Oh, and I got turned into a wolf. I can still turn into one. Anyway, we got all the Shadows but durp-uh-dur, couldn't enter the Twilight Realm because the Mirror was broken." He paused, remembering how Midna had spazzed. She had spazzed a lot during the course of their journey. "So we fix it, kill off the king, and- Oh! We met Zelda too. She got possessed by Ganon but…we fixed that, killed Ganon and um…Midna turned back into her…usual self." He ended his story there, not wanting to discuss the part about Midna leaving them. "Oh, and I have the Master Sword too, just so you know."

Sky's expression was blank as he stared at Twilight. "W-Wha…?" Twilight Realm? What was that? Tears of Light? Fused Shadow? Was that like…the light…rains down and the shadows…come together? Wha? And that thing about turning into a wolf, what was all that about? Was that figuratively or literally? What was a Twili? How do you enter a different realm by using a mirror? And Ganon did _what_ to Zelda?-! Millions of questions raced through his mind, none of them concluding in answers. Overwhelmed, Sky simply nodded, hoping that that was the end.

Seasons couldn't help but snicker at the hopelessly confused look on Sky's face while a dangerously pleasing smile crossed Knight's. Twilight's tale had not been the most eloquent, but it was definitely the most rewarding.

Ocarina's smile was genuine however as he approached Sky, "And that's all of us. Well, there are the Four Sword Links and Tracks 'n Minish, but I think meeting seven of us is enough for now. Oh, of course there's also Dark and Shadow. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"And if you ever need to train or something, Twilight is real good sparring partner and I'm not bad myself," grinned Young Link.

Knight looked at the two Wii Links, "Oh yes. I would _love_ to see a match between the two of you."

Brunette laughed, "Jeez, if you want him slaughtered that badly, just fight him yourself."

"You know I don't do things that way, Brunette," he replied smoothly.

He shrugged, "No, I suppose not."

"Hey, Sky! Why don't you come to my world one day and we can go out and sail the ocean!" offered Toony excitedly.

Young Link shot him a glare, "Back off. You just want to get in good with him so you can fly around on his Loftwing!"

The small Hero of Winds frowned defensively, "I-I do not!"

"Well you can just forget it." Young Link grinned up at Sky, "Sky's coming to _my_ world first, so there."

"Why do _you_ get to be first?"

He looked down at him, a superior grin on his face, "Because I'm older."

Brunette glared at him, "Hey, you little brat, that's _my_ line!"

Ocarina sighed, watching the chaos unfold. Change had indeed come after the arrival of this new Link; it always did, but this time he feared that the changes had been too great. Young Link and Toony fighting for Sky's attention, Seasons' open hatred towards him, Knight's quiet resolve to dislike him, even Twilight shared some tension with this new Link. Out of all of them, it seemed only Brunette remained the same, always judging, never liking, then grudgingly accepting.

Still, perhaps, just as before, they would be able to work around these differences and…get along better. Or…so he hoped.

"So um," Sky looked around at all the Links, finally settling on Brunette, "I know that I'm new, and I haven't shown you what I'm truly capable of, but…I hope that you'll have me."

Brunette stared at him, as did the other Links, openly shocked. "Um…that Link _there_ is the leader."

Sky's eyes landed on Ocarina as the Hero of Time smiled sheepishly, "Wha?-!"

Indeed, changes were on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>The lines have been drawn! Hopefully we'll get at see more of our fav Bird Boy and get to learn more about him or rather…confuse him even more.<strong>

**As of this moment, I have my lost files from my laptop and will be dedicated to finishing The Tournament Part 3 ASAP.**

**Till next Chap!**


End file.
